EL PEQUEÑO SEVERUS POTTER-MALFOY
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años. Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo
1. Capítulo 1

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **EL PEQUEÑO SEVERUS POTTER-MALFOY**

Este era el último año de nuestro niño dorado, que de niño ya no tenía nada, como decía, estaban en clases de pociones con Snape, quien había sobrevivido a la mordedura de Nagini. Snape había cambiado, no mucho, pero lo había hecho, era más justo y menos sarcástico con todos aunque seguía igual de estricto a la hora de dar sus clases.

–Bien alumnos hoy van a trabajar en parejas - dijo Severus viendo a sus alumnos. –La poción que van a realizar es muy difícil –les dijo seriamente –las pareja las elegiré yo, así que la primera será: Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini –dijo ignorando la queja de Ron viendo que Blaise no decía nada aunque sin duda no le gustaba para nada la idea.

–La siguiente será Hermione Granger junto a Pansy Parkinson –dijo viendo a las dos chicas que se miraban con odio, Severus siguió diciendo las parejas hasta que llegó a la importante de esta historia, –bien, la última será Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter. –Cuando terminó de decirlo, vio como todo el salón se quedó en completo silencio a la espera de que alguno se quejara.

–¿Qué esperan? ¡Trabajen!

Todos empezaron a trabajar, Severus había decidido que hicieran la poción en pareja no solo porque era muy difícil sino que además últimamente se estaba sintiéndose mal y quizás no iba a estar muy pendiente, así que mejor tomar medidas por si acaso ocurriese algo. Sabía que no se encontraba realmente saludable para dar clases pero él nunca dio importancia a sus "enfermedades" así que no iba a empezar hoy, aunque veía que en vez de mejorar iba empeorando, así no quedándole de otra decidió que en cuanto terminaran las clases del día de hoy iría a ver a Madame Promfrey. Cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse peor, tenía la sensación de que su vida había acabado, sintió sus ojos cerrarse, la oscuridad y el temor le embargaban. Cuando de pronto se oyó en el aula un fuerte grito.

–¡Malfoy no me des órdenes! –gritó un enojado Harry viendo a Draco que lo miraba con odio-

–¡Cállate Potter! - dijo Draco sacando su varita y Harry lo siguió.

Severus al encontrarse prácticamente desmayado, no noto como dos de sus alumnos no dejaban de discutir hasta el punto de usar la varita, haciendo que todos los calderos del aula explotaran como si fuesen uno solo.

Gracias a Merlín los demás Gryffindor y Slytherin si habían notado lo ocurrido y lograron cubrirse, al igual que la pareja que ocasiono dicha explosión. Pero no todo salió bien pues Severus Snape, quedó completamente dentro de la explosión. Los alumnos estaban totalmente asustados pensando que habían matado a su profesor, que odiado ya no era, pues había protegido a Harry y a ellos cuando era había sido director.

–¡Profesor! –dijo Harry asustado mirando la neblina.

–¡Padrino! –gritó Draco sorprendiendo a todos, Harry nunca se había imaginado que Severus Snape fuera el padrino de Draco Malfoy.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy asustados, es que realmente no querían herir a nadie ni mucho menos ocasionar su muerte.

Después de la explosión, la neblina fue disipándose poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de ella. Cuando esto paso, recién pudieron notar que donde debería estar Snape solo quedaba su ropa, Draco espantado corrió a ver que le había ocurrido a su padrino, y al mover la ropa se quedó totalmente en shock pues frente a él no estaba su querido padrino sino un niño, un niño de no más de 2 años de edad que se notaba totalmente desorientado. Con lagrimitas en los ojos, lo que a todos a pesar del shock, le pareció que era realmente una lindura.

–¿Quiéne..son..utelez? –preguntó el pequeño Severus con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos ónix.

–Lleven al profesor a la enfermería para que lo revisen –fue lo primero que dijo, después de salir del shock, Hermione Granger. –Mientras yo voy a avisar a la directora McGonagal.

Harry cogió entre sus brazos al pequeño, y fue corriendo a la enfermería siendo seguido muy de cerca de un Malfoy muy preocupado, Severus al sentirse protegido en brazos de Harry, se queda dormido y así es como llegan a la enfermería. Harry acuesta suavemente al pequeño, en la primera cama desocupada que encuentra, dejándole al cuidado de Draco, mientras buscaba a Madame Poppy Pomfrey para que fuera a revisar al menor.

Pomfrey llegó corriendo y a revisar al niño, que dormía tranquilamente.

–No puede ser –dijo Pomfrey sorprendida cuando terminó de revisar a Snape.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi padrino? –preguntó preocupado, Draco.

–Lo que sucede, chicos, es que no encontré ningún rastro del veneno de Nagini, verán es que cuando Severus estaban en su cuerpo adulto había mucho y por lo que temía que en algún momento fuese a morir –dijo Pomfrey, aquello asustó a los jóvenes pero se tranquilizaron al recordar que ella les había dicho que el Chibi-Sev como sin darse cuenta le estaban llamando, no corría peligro.

La directora llegó apresurada pues lo que le había contado su mejor estudiante, le había preocupado mucho.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Severus, Poppy? -dijo la directora mirando a su viejo amigo y rival, dormir en la cama de la enfermería

–Verás Minerva, como ya les dije a los jóvenes presente; no encontré ningún rastro del veneno de nagini, a pesar de que cuando Severus era adulto si había y creía en cualquier momento, pudiera morir. –Le dijo mirando a los muchachos, que en ese momento se encontraban callados, pues sabían que había sido su culpa, habían peleado por nada.

Minerva después de quedar tranquila con la explicación de Pomfrey y comprendiendo que era casi imposible que Severus regresara a ser como era, pero aun así averiguaría, mientras lo hacia el par que ocasiono todo por sus estúpidas peleas, según ella y todo Hogwarts, tendrán un castigo y que mejor que cuidar del pequeño Sev. Así estaría más tranquila, claro pediría que los demás ayudasen no quería que el pequeño sufriera ya suficiente lo había hecho en el pasado, como para que volviera a pasar.

–¡Ustedes dos! Desde ahora van a cuidar de Severus y más les vale que lo hagan bien porque desde hoy ustedes serán su padres –dijo minerva completamente seria, ocasionando que ambos jóvenes protestaron, cosa que no hizo caso alguno; y fue a su despacho tenía que preguntarle a Albus que debía hacer.

Al llegar a su despacho, observó que el cuadro de Albus, estaba despierto así que le contó todo lo sucedido. Pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Dumbledore.

–Minerva, yo sé que te preocupas por Severus pero es lo mejor para él, que se quede tal como está, recuerda que él ha sufrido mucho en su niñez, juventud y adultez; y estoy seguro que esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que él sea feliz –dijo Albus asombrando a minerva –sé que los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy, son jóvenes pero también sé que estiman mucho a Severus y confió en que sabrán cuidar de él, mucho mejor que sus padres lo hicieron en el pasado.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería los jóvenes, continuaban en shock, es que como ellos iban a cuidar de un bebe, cierto era lindo y era la persona que siempre les cuido aunque sea en la distancia (en caso de Harry), pero eso no quitaba que ellos no sabían nada de bebes y encima se odian.

De pronto notaron que el pequeño Severus despertó y lo primero que vio con sus ojitos negros fue a un rubio ojigris que le veía tiernamente, lo que le hizo sentir muy bien, porque solo su madre le veía así.

–¿Quien es uteles? - preguntó el mini-sev mirando al Slytherin y Gryffindor.

–Somos quienes desde ahora y en adelante siempre te vamos a proteger Sev –dijo Draco acariciando los cabellos de su padrino y ahora hijo, porque ahora que su padrino tenía esa edad había decido cuidarlo como su hijo, aunque su otro padre sea "Potter".

–¿Mi mami? –le preguntó, Draco sabia el pasado de su padrino, porque su padre se lo contó y el mismo Severus también le había contado, pero como era un bebe no creyó conveniente decirle que su mamá había muerto.

–Tu mami te mandó al futuro para que "ÉL" no te lastimara –respondió Draco al pequeño.

Mientras la pequeña conversación ocurría, Harry veía a Draco tratar al niño con amor y dulzura y sin darse cuenta deseo ser parte de ellos.

–¿Futulo? – Pregunto Severus sorprendido de que su mami lo mandara al futuro -pelo mami ce quedalá con él -dijo Severus derramando lágrimas.

–Pero, recuerda que lo hizo para protegerte, de "Él". –Respondió Draco con cariño.

–Pelo se quedalá sola –dijo Severus llorando.

–Es un riesgo que tu madre tomo para salvarte Sev -dijo Draco abrazando al niño que seguía llorando.

–¿Tu me vas a plotegel? -dijo el mini-sev mirando a Draco.

–Claro que sí Sev, yo te protegeré y seré tu nueva mamá –dijo Draco quitando las lágrimas de los ojos de Severus –y él será tu papá –dijo viendo a Harry el cual se quedó en silencio.

–¿Cómo le lamas? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Me llamo Draco Malfoy –le dijo.

–Dagón –dijo Severus y Draco sonrió.

–Sí, así es sev –dijo Draco vio a Harry diciéndole que diga su nombre.

–Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter –dijo Harry al niño

–Haly po..¡ojitos de lana! –dijo Severus riendo viendo los ojos verde de Harry, Draco soltó una sonrisa y vio a Harry que lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No soy ojitos de rana, me llamo Harry –dijo Harry al niño que hizo un puchero.

–Haly –dijo Severus intentando decir el nombre de Harry –pelo ojitos de lana suena lindo –dijo Severus a Harry que se sonrojara.

–Bien, está bien, puedes llamarme así si quieres –suspiró Harry.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Contesto contento Severo

Aquello sacó una sonrisa a los jóvenes, quienes estaban felices de que el pequeño sea tan abierto y pueda mostrar sus sentimientos.

No paso mucho cuando llegó la enfermera y les dio permiso para retirarse con el pequeño y allí comenzó el problema, pues ambos desearon dormir con el pequeño pero no querían estar en la casa del otro.

Así los encontró la Directora quien vio al pequeño que miraba serio a cada uno. Cuando el pequeño la vio se ocultó en el pecho de Draco ocasionando que este notara la llegada de su profesora.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó seriamente McGonagal.

–Verá profesora –respondió Harry pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

–Lo que pasa Directora es que aquí la cara rajada no me deja llevar a Sev a mi habitación a descansar.

–Yo también quiero cuidarlo –respondió Harry.

–¿Y porqué no comparten habitación? –dijo la Directora.

–¡Yo no voy con los Gryffindor/Slytherin! –gritaron a la vez.

–Mmmm bien, ¿qué les parece si preparamos una habitación para que los tres estén más cómodos y no haya problema? –dijo seriamente.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Con él!? ¡Ni Loco! – volvieron a gritar

–Pues me da igual lo que ustedes digan, aquí la que decide soy yo, además con sus tontas peleas están asustando al pequeño –dijo enojada McGonagal.

Aquello paró de lleno a los jóvenes pues no deseaban asustar al pequeño, y se asustaron al escuchar el pequeño llanto del bebe.

–Discúlpanos Sev no volveremos a discutir –dijo tiernamente Draco.

–Así es sev. No queríamos asustarte, lo siento –términó Harry.

–Es hip que hip yo quiero dormir con los dos –respondió llorando el pequeño.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a los jóvenes y Draco se sorprendió aún más al escuchar a Harry

–Está bien…si es eso lo que deseas, así será, así que no te preocupes. Dormirás con los dos –dijo sonriendo tiernamente Harry.

Draco no pudo reaccionar pero le gustó mucho esa faceta de Harry y se imaginó la misma escena pero con otros niños suyos a parte de Sev, porque Sev era su hijo, hijo de ambos.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **ESpero que haya sido de su agrado, y puedan dejarmelo saber con sus comentarios.**

Owari


	2. Capitulo 2

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta **Eowyn095** que me brinda su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **CAPITULO 2**

No paso mucho cuando llegó la enfermera y les dio permiso para retirarse con el pequeño y allí comenzó el problema, pues ambos desearon dormir con el pequeño pero no querían estar en la casa del otro.

Así los encontró la Directora quien vio al pequeño que miraba serio a cada uno. Cuando el pequeño la vio se ocultó en el pecho de Draco ocasionando que este notara la llegada de su profesora.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó seriamente McGonagal.

–Verá profesora… –respondió Harry pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

–Lo que pasa Directora es que aquí la cara rajada no me deja llevar a Sev a mi habitación a descansar.

–Yo también quiero cuidarlo –respondió Harry.

–¿Y por qué no comparten habitación? –dijo la Directora.

–¡Yo no voy con los Gryffindor/Slytherin! –gritaron a la vez.

–Mmmm bien, ¿qué les parece si preparamos una habitación para que los tres estén más cómodos y no haya problema? –dijo seriamente.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Con él!? ¡Ni Loco! – volvieron a gritar

–Pues me da igual lo que ustedes digan, aquí la que decide soy yo. Además con sus tontas peleas están asustando al pequeño –dijo enojada McGonagal.

Aquello paró de lleno a los jóvenes pues no deseaban asustar al pequeño, y se asustaron al escuchar el pequeño llanto del bebe.

–Discúlpanos Sev no volveremos a discutir –dijo tiernamente Draco.

–Así es sev. No queríamos asustarte, lo siento –términó Harry.

–Es hip que hip yo quiero dormir con los dos –respondió llorando el pequeño.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a los jóvenes y Draco se sorprendió aún más al escuchar a Harry

–Está bien…si es eso lo que deseas, así será, así que no te preocupes. Dormirás con los dos –dijo sonriendo tiernamente Harry.

Draco no pudo reaccionar pero le gustó mucho esa faceta de Harry y se imaginó la misma escena pero con otros niños suyos a parte de Sev, porque Sev era su hijo, hijo de ambos.

Fueron a una habitación que McGonagal había preparado para ellos, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que era una hermosa combinación entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, agradando al trio.

–Draco iré a preparar la bañera para bañar a Sev –le dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de que lo llamó por su nombre.

–E..Está bien Po..Harry –le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

–Bien.

–N..no he netezario yo baño solito –dijo nervioso sev no quería que lo bañaran y vieran lo flaco que estaba además de los moretones que su "papá" le había hecho.

–Eh…no te preocupes pequeño no te haremos daño. –Le respondió tiernamente Draco ya que se imaginaba por qué el pequeño tenía miedo de ser bañado.

Harry vio la interacción y se prometió a sí mismo, preguntarle al rubio que ocurría.

Después de convencer al pequeño para que se bañara, procedieron a desvestir al pequeño, los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos de los moretones que tenía el pequeño. Sev al sentirse asombrado temió que ya no le quisieran, pero se sorprendió cuando se vio abrazado por Draco.

–¿Quién… quién fue el maldito que te hizo esto?! –preguntó furiosamente Harry.

–Fu..fue él. –Fue todo lo que pudo responder el pequeño. Harry estaba a punto de preguntar quién era ese "ÉL" pero Draco contestó.

–Te contaré después todo. –Le respondió Draco interrumpiendo el abrazo.

–Bien…

Cuando terminó el baño de los tres, sí de los tres, a pesar de que habían querido solo bañar a Sev, ellos también terminaron bañándose porque el pequeño se había puesto a jugar y los había terminado mojando.

La ropa de Draco se le había pegado por la piel, haciendo que este pusiera un lindo puchero en opinión de Harry haciéndole ver tan lindo.

Draco se quitó la ropa dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, dejando a Harry con la boca llena de baba, lástima que solo se había quitado la camisa.

Terminando el baño se pusieron cada uno su pijama.

–Papi Haly léeme un cuento pofaa – Pidió Severus con los ojitos de cachorro, sorprendiendo a Draco y Harry, más a Harry que le había dicho papa bueno papi

–Eh…veras sev yo no sé muchos cuentos mágicos y muy pocos muggles –dijo nervioso Harry.

–Noooo…no le vas a contar ningún cuento muggle –interrumpió Draco.

–Vale entonces léele tú – respondió serio.

–Nooo – interrumpió sev– yo quelo que papi haly lea a mami Daco y mi.

–Está bien… Entonces Draco ¿qué te parece si le leo el cuento de los Tres hermanos? Es el único que me sé –le preguntó Harry.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿crees que lo entenderá? Aún es pequeño – preguntó preocupado Harry.

–No te preocupes, trataré de decirlo en términos que él lo comprenda. –Respondió Harry.

Draco no respondió así que Harry comenzó con la historia:

 _–Había una vez tres hermanos que caminaban juntos por un camino muy feo, de pronto llegaron a un rio que era imposible pasar para personas normales, pero ellos siendo magos, simplemente agitaron su varita y crearon un puente – Harry vio que Severus le escuchaba atentamente mientras Draco le acariciaba, parecían una hermosa familia – cuando los tres hermanos estaban en la mitad del puente, una sombra apareció frente a ellos, era la muerte –_ vio que Severus se tensó y como Draco rápidamente le calmó _– ella estaba molesta porque esos magos habían logrado lo que ningún humano había hecho hasta el momento, porque cada ser que pasaba por allí moría, así que tramo un plan y fingió felicitarles. Les dijo que los premiaba por su gran magia cumpliéndole un deseo a cada uno. Así que el mayor de los tres, le pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, así que ella cogió una rama de un árbol de sauco y se la entrego. El segundo, quiso humillar más a la muerte y le pido el poder de traer a seres amados de la tumba, ella cogió una piedra del rio y se la tendió. Finalmente llegó el turno del tercer hermano, él era el más joven de los tres pero también era más inteligente y sabía que no se debía confiar de la muerte, así que humildemente le pido algo que le permitiera irse de allí sin que la muerte le siguiera, de mala gana la muerte le dio su propia capa de invisibilidad_. – Harry vio que Severus poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido pero que aún parecía dispuesto a escuchar así que continuo – _En el camino los tres hermanos se separaron, el primero viajo a un pueblo lejano y con la varita mato a un mago, luego fue a un bar y bebió hasta embriagarse, y presumió de ser invencible. Cuando se durmió otro mago le robó la varita, y le mato, y de esa manera la muerte se llevó al primer hermano_.

 _El segundo hermano fue a su casa, donde cogió la piedra y la hizo girar tres veces, haciendo aparecer a su prometida quien había muerto, pero ella al no pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, se volvió triste y fría, así llevado por su locura, el hombre se quitó la vida, y de ese modo la muerte le reclamo._

 _Al tercer hermano la muerte lo buscó por muchos, muchos, años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, solo cuando llegó a una edad muy avanzada, el hermano más joven se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se lo dio a su hijo. Recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga y con gusto fue con ella, dejando esta vida como iguales_.

Cuando terminó de contar notó lo profundamente dormido que se encontraba Severus. Así que miró a Draco que aún permanecía despierto

–¿Qué pasa Potter? –preguntó a Harry al ver que este le miraba seriamente.

–Tengo una duda –respondió –la tengo desde que Sev despertó.

–¿Cuál? –le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Quién es "él"? Y, ¿Por qué está con la madre de Sev? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Vio como Draco apretaba los puños de furia, sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para que Severus no escuchara la conversación de los dos.

–Bueno él… –dijo Draco mirando los ojos verdes decido a contarle a Harry sobre el pasado de Sev, después de todo él también era ahora el padre de Sev y era mejor si comprendía la situación. –Mira te contaré el pasado de mi padrino para que comprendas mejor quién es "él". –Dijo Draco suspirando y empezó a contarle, todo lo que vivió con su padre, todo el maltrato que sufrió en su infancia, la muerte de su madre a manos de ese horrible muggle, cuando Draco terminó de contar la historia Harry tenía una mirada sombría, por dentro quería matar al padre de Severus, ahora entendía el carácter de Severus, él sabía muy bien lo que es vivir una infancia mala, pero la de Severus fue peor a la que él tuvo.

–Draco, dime ¿dónde está ese ser? –Preguntó Harry mirando a Draco.

–Muerto…, Severus lo mató cuando tenía 17 años -fue la respuesta de Draco. –Sabes aunque tú apoyes a los muggles, me alegro de que lo haya matado.

Draco acarició la cabeza de Severus que se acercó más a Draco buscando su calor, Harry no respondió pero miro a Severus que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

–Draco, ¿por qué nadie hizo nada para salvarlo? –Harry estaba muy furioso.

–Mi padre y mi abuelo cuando lo conocieron y supieron lo que hacía su padre intentaron hacer que mi padrino fuera a vivir con ellos, pero Severus les decía que no podía dejar a su madre sola –Draco recordaba lo que le contó su abuelo y su papa. –Cuando mi padrino cumplió los 15 años, su padre mató a su madre a golpes y mi padrino no tuvo más remedio que vivir con mi padre y mi abuelo.

–¿Es por eso que tu padre y Severus se llevan tan bien? –Preguntó Harry a Draco.

–Sí, los dos se quieren como hermanos – respondió Draco. –Mi padre lo quiere mucho y está dispuesto a todo por él. Como yo estoy dispuesto a todo por mi padrino. –Draco miró al niño dormir. –Te pido Potter, que no le cuentes esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos –Draco miró serio a Harry.

–Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie –Harry miró al niño.

–Gracias, bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir hoy fue un día agotador –Draco se acostó al lado de Severus y lo abrazo fuertemente a su pecho.

–Buenas noches Draco –Harry también se acostó a dormir.

-Owari -

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Pdt: Tratare de actualizar semanalmente pero no aseguro nada


	3. Capitulo 3

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

Draco acarició la cabeza de Severus que se acercó más a Draco buscando su calor, Harry no respondió pero miro a Severus que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

–Draco, ¿por qué nadie hizo nada para salvarlo? –Harry estaba muy furioso.

–Mi padre y mi abuelo cuando lo conocieron y supieron lo que hacía su padre intentaron hacer que mi padrino fuera a vivir con ellos, pero Severus les decía que no podía dejar a su madre sola –Draco recordaba lo que le contó su abuelo y su papa. –Cuando mi padrino cumplió los 15 años, su padre mató a su madre a golpes y mi padrino no tuvo más remedio que vivir con mi padre y mi abuelo.

–¿Es por eso que tu padre y Severus se llevan tan bien? –Preguntó Harry a Draco.

–Sí, los dos se quieren como hermanos – respondió Draco. –Mi padre lo quiere mucho y está dispuesto a todo por él. Como yo estoy dispuesto a todo por mi padrino. –Draco miró al niño dormir. –Te pido Potter, que no le cuentes esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos –Draco miró serio a Harry.

–Te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie –Harry miró al niño.

–Gracias, bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir hoy fue un día agotador –Draco se acostó al lado de Severus y lo abrazo fuertemente a su pecho.

–Buenas noches Draco –Harry también se acostó a dormir.

 **Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente despertaron los tres en la misma habitación y cama, sorprendiendo a Harry quien había despertado primero, y se quedó observando a los dos seres que estaban en la misma cama que él, se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que era Draco, y también Sev, por supuesto, los tres parecían una familia, eso lo hizo pensar, que harían una hermosa familia no solo los tres sino también más niños, algunos rubios con ojos verdes, y otros morenos de ojos plata. Así que decidió que nadie le quitaría a su familia, ya lo había decidido Draco seria suyo y de nadie más, aunque sabía que el rubio tenía una gran fila detrás de él, eso no le impediría quedárselo iba a quitar del medio quien se atreviera a intentar quitarle a SU rubio, si su, porque ya era suyo.

Draco despertó junto a Sev, que con sus pequeñas manitas se frotaba los ojos, y vio que Harry les estaba mirando con una sonrisa haciéndole ruborizar

–Bu..Buenos días, Harry. –Trató de evitar tartamudear pero no le fue posible es que la mirada que le estaba dando Harry le hacía estremecer.

–Buenos días, Draco. Y buenos días a ti también sev –Harry acarició los cabellos del pelinegro.

–Bueno día, Haly. –Respondió Sev aún adormilado.

–Sev, vamos a bañarnos –dijo Draco. Agarró la mano del infante y se fueron al baño. Harry esperó a que los dos terminaran para bañarse él, luego se vistieron para ir al gran comedor. Antes de ir a clases dejarían a Severus con la Sra. Pomfrey.

–Draco, Sev, vamos a la mesa Gryffindor –dijo Harry a los dos Slytherin.

–No. –Fue la repuesta de las dos serpientes, Harry sabía que no podía ganar la batalla así que no quedándole de otra se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin con sev y Draco.

– Queridos alumnos. Buenos días. No quisiera interrumpir su desayuno pero, tengo un anuncio que hacer, estoy segura de que todos saben ya lo que ocurrió con su profesor Severus Snape, por lo que hemos decidido que mientras buscamos una cura, el profesor Horace Slughorn será su nuevo profesor de pociones. –Dio el anuncio la directora. Al escuchar aquello, Draco fue junto con Harry y Sev al despacho de la directora.

–Buenos días, Directora, quería hablar con usted sobre el asunto del nuevo profesor de pociones. –Le dijo Draco.

–Dígame joven Malfoy. –Preguntó la directora.

–Verá directora, según sé por mi padrino, él era el primer lugar en pociones cuando estudiaba. –Ante esto la directora asiente, – también me contó que para el segundo lugar siempre había competencia entre mi padre y la madre de Harry. –Ante esto Harry se sorprendió.

–Así es. –Interrumpió el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore. –Minerva, Lucius siempre fue el segundo en pociones junto a Lily Evans y estoy seguro que será un buen profesor.

–Ya veo, –dijo McGonagal pensativamente. –Y, ¿Por qué me dice esto joven?

–Verá profesora, si yo hablo con mi padre, estoy seguro que aceptará dar clase, él estima bastante a mi padrino y siempre deseó poder hacer algo por él. Creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta. –Dijo Draco seriamente.

–Y, ¿usted dice que aceptará? –Preguntó nuevamente la Directora.

–Sí, Directora. Estoy seguro. –Respondió Draco.

–Muy bien, joven Malfoy. Le voy a escribir una carta a su padre, para que se presente a la dirección y podamos hablar sobre este tema. –Fue todo lo que dijo la directora.

–Gracias, Directora McGonagal –Draco estaba feliz.

Las clases fueron pasando siendo la última DCO con el Profesor Lupin, quien había enviudado en la guerra y tenía que criar solo al pequeño Teddy, ahijado de Harry.

–Harry, ¿podrías quedarte un momento, por favor? –Pidió el profesor Remus Lupin. –Cuéntame Harry, ¿Cómo se encuentra Severus?

–Él está bien, lo hemos dejado en la enfermería, ya que no podíamos traerlo a clases. –Fue la repuesta de Harry.

–Y, ¿cómo está Teddy? –Preguntó Harry curioso por saber dónde se encontraba su adorado ahijado.

–Él también está en la enfermería. –Respondió Remus. –Se queda allí mientras yo doy clases.

–¿Sabes Remus? La directora y Draco van a hablar con el Sr. Malfoy para que de clases en lugar de Severus, Draco está seguro que aceptará pero aún no está decidido. –Comentó Harry dejando en shock al lobo y sorprendiendo a Harry por la reacción. –Remus ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó.

–Eh… Sí, no te preocupes Harry, no es nada. –Dijo Remus tratando de convencer a Harry, quien no muy convencido, aceptó lo que dijo Remus.

En la enfermería

Luego de que Draco dejara a la fuerza a Sev, Madame Pomfrey le llevo a una salita donde había otro niño, que era más pequeño que él, le pregunto a Madame quien era y ella le dijo que era el hijo de un profesor y que su mamá había ido al cielo, al oír eso el pequeño le dijo que él le ayudaría a cuidarlo. Sacándole una sonrisa a la enfermera.

Sev se puso a cuidar del pequeño e incluso intentó leerle un cuento para que durmiera, sin éxito claro después de todo solo tenía dos añitos así que la enfermera se sentó con ellos a leerles el cuento.

Al término de las clases Draco llevó a Sev con Harry a su habitación

–Harry, voy a ir a hablar con mi padre y la directora, no tardaré estoy seguro de que aceptará, así que por favor cuida de Sev. –Le dijo con una mirada de "si le pasa algo te castro".

–S..sí, yo lo cuido no t…te preocupes. –Respondió nervioso Harry al ver la mirada de Draco, mientras Sev se sentaba en sus piernas. –Además iba a llevarle a ver a Teddy, mientras te esperamos.

–Bien, entonces los veré en la habitación del profesor Lupin en cuanto termine. –Le dijo Draco

–Siiiiiii veré a Tedy. –Dijo alegremente Sev.

–Veo que te agrada Teddy. –Preguntó Harry.

–Si, le conoti en la en..f..meria. –Respondió Sev.

–Ya veo, qué bueno que agrade porque él es mi ahijado. –Sonrió con ternura Harry.

–Bien, yo iré a ver qué pasa con mi padre nos vemos después. –Se despidió Draco con un besos en la mejilla a cada uno, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se ruborizó y salió corriendo, bueno es que él no es Gryffindor, y nuestro ojiverde quedó completamente rojo y como estatua. Sev le miraba con curiosidad y le picaba con su dedito intentando moverlo.

Draco en el camino iba pensando que no era necesario convencer a su padre porque estaba seguro que aceptaría todo por su "nieto" y también por otro motivo, que aun desconocía, solo que sabía era motivo de las continuas peleas entre su padre y madre, pero que siempre perdía su madre, aunque a él poco le importaba lo que a su madre le pasaba porque ella nunca fue buena madre para él, así que cuando murió a él no le dolió, porque sabía que su madre solo se embarazó de su padre para quedarse con su fortuna no porque lo amara.

Cuando llegó a la dirección se encontró a su padre conversando con la directora, sobre lo ocurrido.

–Qué bueno que llega señor Malfoy.

–Buenas tardes directora, Padre.

–Draco, dime hijo, ¿para qué me has hecho llamar?

–Bueno, verás padre ha ocurrido algo que creo que en parte te gustará y en parte no…

–¿Qué ocurre Draco? Déjate de rodeos sabes que no me gusta

–Uf esta bien padre, verás, estábamos en clase de pociones y mi padrino me puso junto con Ha..Potter y pues ya sabes…

–Draco.

–Pues Potter y yo comenzamos a pelear e incluso lanzamos algunos hechizos…

–¿Acaso Severus no estaba?

–Eh.. sí, sí se encontraba pero al parecer estaba un "poco delicado" y pues no nos prestaba atención, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestros hechizos ocasionaron una explosión, nosotros nos cubrimos pero …

–¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué!? Termina de una vez de hablar.

–P..pero mi padrino no lo hizo, quedó… quedó dentro de la explosión yyy…

–Déjeme terminar por usted señor Malfoy.

–Verá Lucius, al quedar Severus dentro de la poción temimos lo peor pero al parecer, y gracias a Merlín, no es así… Verás no sabemos qué ocurrió realmente creemos que la explosión ocasionó que todas las pociones se mezclaran y ocasionaron que Severus… Severus se convirtiera en un niño de dos años.

–¿¡Quééééééé¡?

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **En el capitulo anterior**

Cuando llegó a la dirección se encontró a su padre conversando con la directora, sobre lo ocurrido.

–Qué bueno que llega señor Malfoy.

–Buenas tardes directora, Padre.

–Draco, dime hijo, ¿para qué me has hecho llamar?

–Bueno, verás padre ha ocurrido algo que creo que en parte te gustará y en parte no…

–¿Qué ocurre Draco? Déjate de rodeos sabes que no me gusta

–Uf esta bien padre, verás, estábamos en clase de pociones y mi padrino me puso junto con Ha..Potter y pues ya sabes…

–Draco.

–Pues Potter y yo comenzamos a pelear e incluso lanzamos algunos hechizos…

–¿Acaso Severus no estaba?

–Eh.. sí, sí se encontraba pero al parecer estaba un "poco delicado" y pues no nos prestaba atención, así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que nuestros hechizos ocasionaron una explosión, nosotros nos cubrimos pero …

–¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué!? Termina de una vez de hablar.

–P..pero mi padrino no lo hizo, quedó… quedó dentro de la explosión yyy…

–Déjeme terminar por usted señor Malfoy.

–Verá Lucius, al quedar Severus dentro de la poción temimos lo peor pero al parecer, y gracias a Merlín, no es así… Verás no sabemos qué ocurrió realmente creemos que la explosión ocasionó que todas las pociones se mezclaran y ocasionaron que Severus… Severus se convirtiera en un niño de dos años.

–¿¡Quééééééé¡?

 **Capítulo 4**

–Padre tranquilízate.

–¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi mejor amigo es un niño sólo por tus peleas infantilesssssssssss?

–Lucius, cálmate, es comprensible que estés así pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte con tu hijo. – Intervino el retrato de Dumby.

–Así, es Sr. Malfoy, además eso no es todo.

–¿Que aún hay más?

–Sí, verá según el informe de Pomfrey Severus cuando era adulto tenia mucho veneno de Nagini en su cuerpo y creía que en cualquier momento nos dejaría, sin embargo al revisarlo en su estado actual no hayo ningún rastro de dicho veneno, por lo que creímos y creemos conveniente que Severus se quede tal y como esta, dándole una segunda oportunidad y esta vez que sea feliz.

–Ya veo, entonces me lo llevaré.

–¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

–¿Por qué no?

–Ess..

–Verá, señor Malfoy, su hijo y el Sr. Potter, al ser los causantes de esto, tanto Albus como yo creímos que serían los adecuados para cuidarlo, como sus nuevos padres.

–¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!?, ellos son unos niños no saben nada sobre cuidar, descuidaran a Severus.

–¡Aprenderemos! Nosotros queremos cuidar de Sev, y siempre le protegeremos.

–Si es así, donde esta él en estos momentos.

–Se encuentra con Ha... Potter y Teddy en la habitación del profesor Lupin. –Aquello dejó en shock a Lucius que no tenía idea que el lobo estaba en Hogwarts.

–Cálmense los dos por favor, y regresemos al tema en cuestión, verá señor Malfoy le pedimos venir porque su hijo nos aseguró que usted aceptaría dar clases de pociones en lugar de Severus, puesto que Slughorn solo acepto estar hasta encontrar un nuevo maestro.

–Ya veo, entonces acepto, así estaré al pendiente de Severus – "y de él también" se dijo internamente.

–Bien entonces bienvenido al plantel.

–Entonces yo me retiro padre, directora.

–Hasta luego, Draco.

–Supongo que va a buscar al señor Potter, ¿no es así?

–Así es, con permiso.

Draco se dirigió a donde sabia se encontraban Sev y Harry.

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lupin.**

Harry llegó con Sev y encontraron a Remus dándole de comer a Teddy, el pequeño al ver a su padrino y al pequeño que había jugado con él comenzó a reír intentando lanzarse a las manos de Harry.

–¡Tedyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

–Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás? –Le dijo Harry mientras lo cogía y se agachaba a la altura de Sev pues este le estaba jalando la túnica mientras hacia un puchero porque no podía ver a Teddy.

–Hola Remus.

–Hola Harry, hola pequeño Sev. ¿Cómo estas?

–Ben.

–Qué bueno. –Respondió Remus sonriendo al ver como el pequeño dejaba de hacerles caso por jugar con Teddy. –Dime Harry como va todo

–Estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor para que Sev no sufra, después de enterarme cómo había sido su vida y compararla con la mía, digamos que decidí ser el mejor padre aunque dudo que pueda compararme contigo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

–Se que lo harás, además yo no soy tan buen padre, así que nos toca esforzarnos a los dos.

–No digas eso, eres el mejor padre que Teddy pueda tener.

–Espera, dijiste que podrías comparar tu vida y la de él, ¿a qué te refieres?

–Ah , lo siento pero no puedo decirte.

–Pero…

–Verás, prometí no contárselo a nadie y no quiero romper mi promesa.

–Entiendo.

–Sólo te dijo que no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir… ehhhhhh

–¿Qué…. qué pasa? – preguntó Remus, al oír el grito de Harry y Sev frunció su ceñito pues eso asustó a Teddy.

–Papá asutate a Teddy.

–Lo siento hijo.

–¿Hijo? – Preguntó Remus.

–Pues sí creo que voy a comenzar a decirle así después de todo Draco y yo seremos sus padres.

–Ya veo, ahora dime ¿por qué el grito? – pregunto Remus

–Eh..ah es que jjeje creo que Draco y yo olvidamos comprar ropa para el pequeño… jejeje.

–Harry.

–Sí, lo siento… ¡Dobby!

–¿Qué desea de Dobby, Harry Potter señor?

–Ya te he dicho que me digas Harry, Dobby.

–Lo siento señor, pero lo intentaré.

–Bien, te llamé para que vayas a Gringotts y saques unos cuantos galeones y vayas después a comprar ropa y túnicas para Sev y cuando lo hayas hecho las dejas en la habitación que estamos usando los tres, ¿vale?

–Sí, señor. Dobby lo hará, señor.

–Gracias.

Después de que Dobby se fuera, se quedaron conversando de diferentes cosas y recordando a los merodeadores mientras los peques jugaban bueno solo Sev y Teddy reía por las caritas que le hacia Sev, hasta que llego Draco y se los llevo, pues Sev se había dormido junto a Teddy. Se despidieron y fueron a su habitación. Decidieron que como el día siguiente era sábado y podían ir a Hogsmeade, llevarían a Sev a visitarlo. Sev está realmente emocionado y quiso llevar a Teddy, pero le dijeron que no podía porque aun era muy pequeño. Teddy hizo puchero hasta que Harry le prometió que le traerían regalos y que el domingo irían los cuatro a pasear por el lago, eso alegró bastante al pequeño porque seria como un paseo familiar.

 **Al día siguiente**

Draco fue el primero en levantarse, estuvo esperando a que Harry se levantara, mientras observaba al moreno y a Sev dormir abrazados, pero al ver que no despertaba decidió hablarle pero lo único que recibió fue "5 minutos más" de ambos pues Sev había decidido imitar a su padre. Así que decidió jugar su último intento y dijo: bien entonces quédense durmiendo mientras yo voy a Hogsmeade solo y quizás me consiga una cita.

Aquello los levantó de un tiro, pues la idea de que el rubio tenga una cita con otro no les agradó a ninguno de los dos. A Sev porque su papi era de él y de su papa Harry. Y Harry pues porque solo de imaginarse a su rubio con otro le daba…. Y quería cruciar a quien se atreviera a tocar lo que según él era suyo.

Draco sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado, y aun más que Harry haya reaccionado así porque significaba que estaba interesado en él…

–Por cierto Harry, tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para Sev no puede seguir con la ropa que ha estado usando. – Dijo Draco.

–Oh.. no te preocupes Draco, ayer mientras estabas en la dirección mandé a Dobby a que comprara ropa para nuestro "hijo". –Respondió Harry.

Draco se sonrojó al oír como había llamado Harry a Sev, así que solo pudo responder.

–Ya veo, qué bien que lo hiciste.

–Sí, ¿verdad? Con todo el ajetreo se nos había olvidado comprárselo –Sev que hasta ese momento oía la conversación de sus nuevos padres se emocionó al saber que su padre le había comprado ropa y fue al "pequeño" ropero que había que dedujo seria suyo.

–¿Te gusta Sev? –Preguntó Harry.

–Ti, gacias papa. –Respondió con una enorme sonrisa Sev.

–De nada peque – dijo Harry feliz al ver que había echo bien. –Draco crees que sea necesario comprar más.

–Yo creo que sí, además necesita muchas cosas más como juguetes – respondió Draco.

–Tienes razón.

–No e netesario –dijo Sev.

–Oh claro que sí, así que mientras estamos en Hogsmeade compraremos todo lo que necesites. –Dijo Draco. –Primero iremos a Gringotts a sacar dinero de nuestras cámaras para comprar.

–No es necesario que saques dinero para eso, yo me encargaré de los gastos. –Dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de Draco.

–¿¡Que!? ¡No! Yo también quiero comprarle cosas –dijo Draco.

–Lo sé Draco, pero recuerda que aquí la figura paterna soy yo y tú la "materna".

–Eyyyyyyyyyyy ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Soy hombre por si se te olvida.

–Jeje lo sé, lo siento no quería decir eso, solo que si deseas saca dinero para cualquier detalle pero me gustaría ser yo quien compre todo, veras cuando mencioné la ropa que compré al parecer le alegró mucho a Sev y eso me hace pensar que su padre nunca se preocupó de eso. –Dijo seriamente Harry.

–Pe... pero….

–No quiero que vuelva a pensar que no le interesa a su padre, como ese ahora es mi papel, no quiero que crea que soy igual a "ese" ser – terminó Harry.

Draco comprendió lo que Harry quería decirle así que aceptó.

–Bien, pero aún así sacare dinero pues puede que se me antoje algo, o a Sev.

–Pues si es así solo debes decírmelo te compraré todo lo que quieras – respondió sin darse cuenta Harry. –Eh ah cl...claro a Sev también.

\- Owari -

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	5. Capitulo 5

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **En el capítulo anterior**

–No es necesario que saques dinero para eso, yo me encargaré de los gastos. –Dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de Draco.

–¿¡Que!? ¡No! Yo también quiero comprarle cosas –dijo Draco.

–Lo sé Draco, pero recuerda que aquí la figura paterna soy yo y tú la "materna".

–Eyyyyyyyyyyy ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Soy hombre por si se te olvida.

–Jeje lo sé, lo siento no quería decir eso, solo que si deseas saca dinero para cualquier detalle pero me gustaría ser yo quien compre todo, veras cuando mencioné la ropa que compré al parecer le alegró mucho a Sev y eso me hace pensar que su padre nunca se preocupó de eso. –Dijo seriamente Harry.

–Pe... pero….

–No quiero que vuelva a pensar que no le interesa a su padre, como ese ahora es mi papel, no quiero que crea que soy igual a "ese" ser – terminó Harry.

Draco comprendió lo que Harry quería decirle así que aceptó.

–Bien, pero aún así sacare dinero pues puede que se me antoje algo, o a Sev.

–Pues si es así solo debes decírmelo te compraré todo lo que quieras – respondió sin darse cuenta Harry. –Eh ah cl...claro a Sev también.

 **Capítulo 5**

Draco sonrió y llevó a Sev a bañarse mientras Harry elegía la ropa de sev. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse bajaron al gran comedor donde se encontraron en la puerta a los amigos de ambos.

–¡Harry! –gritó Ron al verlo.

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? –saludó Harry.

– Eso queríamos saber nosotros. –Respondió Hermione, al ver a Sev dijo. –Ayyyyyy que lindo ¿Cómo estas pequeño? –Preguntó al tímido Sev que estaba escondido tras Harry.

\- Saluda Sev – instruyó Harry.

-Beno día – saludó timidamente.

-Buenos días pequeño –respondieron todos (Sly y Griffyn).

-Draco, ¿iremos a hogsmeade verdad? –Preguntó Zabini.

-Sí, iré pero con Harry y sev. –Respondió Draco

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿porqueee? –preguntaron, o mejor dicho gritaron Blaise y Ron,

-Silencio que asustan a sev –regañaron las chicas.

-Pe..pe.. pero –Ron no podía hablar.

-Pero nada Ronald -riñó Hermione.

-Tsk.

-Bien si ya acabaron de regañar les diré que iré con ellos pues Sev es mi responsabilidad y, además porque iremos de compras –dijo Draco, Harry solo observaba creía que era mejor no contradecir al rubio porque si no…

-¡Una cita! – ahora sí gritaron los otros 4 bueno 6 porque se acercaron Neville y Theo, el primero completamente rojo mientras el otro tenía una sonrisa escondida.

-¡Silencio que asustan a mi hijo! –Gritó un furioso Harry mientras levantaba a Sev. Estaba tan enojado porque habían asustado al pequeño tanto que hasta Draco se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Hijo!?

-¡Que se callen! Y sí, mi hijo porque Draco y yo somos sus padres, ¿ha quedado claro? –Siseó amenazante

-Eh..ah si cl..claro –respondieron, o al menos lo intentaron ya que Harry enojado daba mas miedo que Voldy, como él lo llamaba.

-Bien, Draco, Sev desayunemos y dejemos a estos inconscientes que tenemos como amigos –dijo llevándose a Sev a la mesa Slytherin, siendo seguido por un rubio asombrado.

-Tsk, ahora que hacemos Mione enojamos a Harry, lo que significa que no nos hablara en días y eso si nos disculpamos con él –dijo Ron.

-Eh.. su amigo sí que da miedo –dijo Blaise al salir de su shock mientras las chicas asentían.

-Así que…¿qué hacemos? –Preguntó nuevamente Ron.

-Pu..pues, ya que nuestros amigos no nos hablarán en un buen rato, ¿qué les parece si vamos los cuatro a Hogsmeade? De ese modo les demostramos que estamos intentando llevarnos bien por ellos, y quizás nos perdonen más rápido y nos dejen ver a Sev. –Dijo Pansy sorprendiendo a todos. – ¿Qué? ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

-Eh.. sí, sí lo estamos, ¿verdad Ron? –Dijo Mione.

-Eh.. si claro. –Respondió.

-Bien vayamos a desayunar y luego vamos a Hogsmeade – dijo feliz Pansy

-Ok –respondió el resto, bueno casi todos pues Theo solo asintió imperceptiblemente.

Después de desayunar todos salieron y los chicos fueron en un carruaje distinto al trio familiar (Harry, Draco y Sev) porque no querían ver a Harry enojado.

El trio familiar, digo, bueno ya me entienden, comenzaron primero en Gringotts donde Harry saco una buena cantidad de dinero pero no sin antes preguntar sobre su herencia Potter, es que sabía que iba a necesitar una casa y no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su padrino que hasta el momento se encontraba probando su inocencia y a quien aún no había contado nada, pero creía que Remus se lo contaría y sino… pues ya después el hablaría con él.

-Buenos días, Señor, quisiéramos hablar con el duende encargado de las cuentas Potter. – Habló Harry lo más respetuoso que podía, Draco solo observaba, pues al ser criado como un sangre pura veía a esos seres como inferiores pero sabía que Harry no era asi. Y sev, de la mano de Harry, miraba con asombro a las criaturas frente a él.

El duende sorprendido por la actitud de Harry le respondió: -Buenos días señor Potter, espere un momento, llamaré a un duende para que lo lleve con Gornut, quien es el duende encargado de las cámaras Potter.

–¿Cámaras? –Preguntó sorprendido Harry.

–Sí, cámaras. –Respondió, mientras llamaba a un duende. –Griphook llévales con Gornut.

–Si señor Bogrod. –Respondió Griphook.

–Disculpe. –Interrumpió Harry.

–Sí, señor Potter –respondió Bogrod.

–¿Cómo que cámaras? Creía que solo tenía una. –Dijo Harry sorprendido.

–Verá señor Potter, eso no es así, pues todas las familias antiguas, de las que los Potter forman parte, tienen no solo una ni dos cámaras sino que tienen muchas, pero no se le había podido decir pues no habíamos podido hablar con Ud., pero Gornut le explicara mucho mejor. –Respondió Bogrod.

–Gracias Bogrod, con permiso –dijo Harry.

El duende sólo cabeceo en señal de despedida. Griphook les acompañó y cuando llegó a una puerta con el emblema Potter, tocó y se escuchó un "adelante".

–Harry Potter desea hablarle señor Gornut –dijo Griphook.

–Que pase –respondió el duende dentro de la habitación.

–Adelante señores –les indicó Griphook.

–Gracias Griphook –respondió Harry sorprendiendo a los duendes porque en la actualidad ya no hay magos que muestren respeto por los duendes.

–Buenos días señor Potter, por fin puedo hablar con Ud., le he enviado muchas cartas citándole pero ninguna respuesta he obtenido y ahora veo que viene acompañado –dijo seriamente Gornut.

–Buenos días Señor Gornut, si así es, disculpe que vaya directo al grano pero venia con la intención de ver sobre la herencia de mi padre, pues había escuchado a mi padrino que estos habían dejado un testamento pero que estaba sellado y además es la primera vez que oigo que Ud., me ha enviado alguna carta. –Dijo Harry ya mas preocupado que sorprendido.

–Así es Señor Potter… –Gornut iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido por Harry.

–Harry, está bien señor Gornut –dijo Harry.

–Entonces, igualmente, llámeme Gornut –terminó sonriendo el duende.

–Gracias, permítame primero presentarlo a Draco Malfoy Heredero de la Noble y antigua casa de los Malfoy, y Severus Snape Prince Heredero de la familia Prince, pero que a partir de la fecha se llamará Severus Potter-Malfoy, convirtiéndose en el heredero de los Potter. –Presentó Harry seriamente.

–Y Malfoy. –Intervino Draco.

–Un placer, y volviendo al tema, tal y como ha dicho Harry, sus padres dejaron un testamento, el cual fue sellado por Albus Dumbledore, según él por su "seguridad", lo cual no creo que sea así –dijo Gornut sorprendiendo a Harry pues siempre creyó que Albus era alguien en quien confiar pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

–Eh… y, ¿por qué haría eso?

–Pues, ¿para qué más? Para tenerte vigilado –dijo Draco cómo si fuese lo mas obvio.

–Él no haría eso – dijo harry sin poder creerlo.

–Tranquilos jóvenes, eso lo hablaremos después –interrumpió Gornut.

–Está bien, Gornut en cuanto llegue pedí hablar con el responsable de la cámara Potter, y me llevé la sorpresa de que son más de una. –Dijo Harry.

–Así, es Harry pero eso lo sabrás en cuanto leas el testamento de tus padres, mayormente los testamentos se leen en presencia de todos los involucrados pero siendo tú el principal de todo, así que ¿los leeremos o prefieres que llame a los demás?

–No, no quisiera demorar, es que debemos hacer unas compras – dijo sonriéndole a Sev que estaba tranquilo sentado en las piernas de Draco.

–Comprendo, entonces veamos –dijo Gornut mientras sacaba un pergamino desdoblándolo. –¿Podrías poner unas gota de tu sangre?

-Eh.. sí claro. –Harry se cortó con una daga especial de oro que Gornut le alcanzó y dejó caer tres gotas sobre el pergamino. El pergamino se abrió automáticamente y comenzó a llenarse de letras y Gornut comenzó a leer:

 _Nosotros James Charlus Potter Black y Lilian Elizabeth Potter, antes Evans, en pleno uso de nuestras facultades civiles y físicas dejamos todo nuestro patrimonio obtenido por matrimonio y herencia de nuestros antepasados a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, y por la presente decidimos que si algo nos ocurriese nuestro mayor tesoro, nuestro hijo, dejamos su custodia a su padrino Sirius Orion Black, quien sabemos lo cuidara con su vida y también hacemos presente que Sirius Black no es nuestro guardián secreto sino Peter Petigrew, y quien realizo el hechizo fue Albus Dumbledore._

 _Si Sirius Black por algún motivo desconocido no pueda ejercer la custodia de nuestro hijo, dejamos a las siguientes personas como sus guardas:_

 _1._ _Remus Lupin (a quien dejamos la cantidad de 10 millones de galeones)_

 _2._ _Andrómeda Tonks_

 _3._ _Frank y Alice Longbottom_

 _4._ _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Si ninguna de estas personas puede hacerse cargo, dejamos la custodia a Severus Snap (no es que sea de mi agrado pero según Lily él lo protegerá). Dejamos la prohibición de que nuestro hijo jamás deberá ir con Petunia Dursley antes Evans, por ningún motivo debe ir allí, puesto que esa familia aborrece la magia y creemos que si nuestro hijo es llevado allí sólo sufriría._

 _Firma James y Lily Potter_

Al terminar la lectura Gornut pidió nuevamente que Harry se corte y deje caer tres gotas de sangre en otro pergamino para ver la herencia obtenida así como las casas heredadas. – veamos:

 _Herencia de Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter (Paterna)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de la Casa de los Black (Paterna y establecido por el actual Lord Black)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell (Paterna)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Gryffindor (Paterna)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Slytherin (Conquista)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Ravenclaw (Padre)_

 _Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Hufflepuff (Madre)_

 _Bóveda familiar de los Potter y bóveda 11, 20, 25_

 _Bóveda familiar de los Black y bóvedas 12, 23, 30_

 _Bóveda familiar de la Familia Gryffindor y bóveda 02 (G. Gryffindor)_

 _Bóveda familiar de la Familia Slytherin y bóveda 03 (S. Slytherin)_

 _Bóveda Familiar de la Familia Ravenclaw y bóveda 04 (R. Ravenclaw)_

 _Bóveda Familiar de la Familia Hufflepuff y bóveda 05 (H. Hufflepuff)_

 _Bóveda familiar de la Familia Peverell_

 _Bóveda numero 758 a nombre de Lily Evans_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Castillo Peverell (ubicación desconocida)_

 _Castillo Slytherin_

 _Castillo Gryffindor_

 _Castillo Ravenclaw_

 _Castillo Hufflepuff_

 _Mansión Potter_

 _Casa Familiar Potter-Evans_

 _Godric Hollows_

 _Departamento en Londres_

 _Mansión en Francia_

 _Mansión en Italia_

 _Otras mansiones en Grecia, Japón, ._

 _Inversiones:_

\- _Diario el Profeta (25 %)_

\- _Honeydukes (10 %)_

\- _Escobas de carrera (15 %)_

\- _Etc._

\- Owari -

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	6. Capitulo 6

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **Capítulo 6**

Harry al oír todo eso simplemente estaba en shock no podía creer que era el hombre más rico del mundo mágico y quizás del muggle también. Así que al no reaccionar Gornut habla:

\- Como verás, Harry, usted es heredero de no solo de una sino varias casas, si se pregunta porqué sale como Lord en casi todas excepto como heredero de la casa Black, la razón es simple el actual Lord aún vive – dijo Gornut al ver que Harry no podía hablar .

-Eh…

–¡Harry!/¡Papa! – gritaron los otros dos al ver que Harry no reaccionaba.

-Eh..oh.. lo..lo siento es que me ha sorprendido mucho y creo que todo esto deberíamos hablarlo con más calma, yo debo asimilar todo – dijo con pesadumbre Harry.

-Pero Harry… – dijo Draco.

-No, Draco vendremos mañana, por la tarde y arreglaremos todo, al parecer soy el único heredero de mis padres a excepción de Remus, así que podemos venir con él también y creo que tu padre podría acompañarnos, yo no sé mucho de esto y necesito aprender, de ese modo podré cuidar de sev y de ti – dijo seriamente Harry.

-¿Por la tarde? Por qué no en la mañana – preguntó Draco.

-Por que prometí llevarte a ti, a Sev y TeDdy a pasear por el lago – respondió harry sorprendiendo al rubio y haciendo que se ruborice.

-Papá, ¿ti idemos con tedy? – Preguntó Sev.

-Por supuesto hijo – le respondió Harry haciendo sonreír al pequeño. – Entonces Gornut, nos vemos mañana en la tarde, trataré de traer a Remus, y al Sr. Malfoy ¿está de acuerdo?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry, entonces prepararé una cita para mañana y sería bueno también que su tutor el Sr. Black estuviese presente – terminó Gornut

-Ya veo, supongo que sí, gracias Gornut. Ahora para terminar quisiera hacer un retiro de mi cuenta personal, la que he venido usando hasta ahora, aún no sacare nada de mis otras bóvedas hasta tener el conocimiento suficiente- dijo Harry.

-Bien, ¿cuánto deseas retirar? – preguntó seriamente Gornut.

-EH… pues no sé – dijo con nerviosismo Harry.

-Disculpe, Señor Gornut, podría ser posible que Harry obtuviera bolsas donde con solo decir la cantidad de dinero que necesita este aparezca y una tarjeta que sirva para el mundo mágico y muggle, aunque a este último no creo que vayamos – pidió Draco lo más respetuoso que podía no quería crearle problemas a Harry.

-Oh, por su puesto señor Malfoy, en este momento prepararé dos bolsas (una para galeones y otra para libras) y una tarjeta que sirva en ambos mundo – dijo sonriendo Gornut.

-Muchas gracias, Gornut – agradeció Harry.

-Papi Daco, teno ambe – habló por fin sev al ver que la criatura se alejaba. – Papá hady va a demolar.

-Oh no te preocupes bebé, de aquí terminamos y vamos a comer algo –respondió Harry – y por allí compramos un helado, ¿te parece? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiii – respondió sonriente el pequeño haciendo sonreír como bobos a la pareja.

-Bien, ya está listo aquí tiene señor Potter – interrumpió Gornut.

-Oh muchas gracias, entonces nos veremos mañana para… – Habló Harry.

-Así será Harry – respondió el duende – también iré arreglando los papeles para la adopción correspondiente del pequeño. Antes que nada ¿van a conservar su nombre o van a cambiarle?

\- Vamos a conservar su primer nombre, Severus Tobías Snape Prince dejará de existir – dijo Draco.

-Y nacerá Severus Adrián Potter Malfoy – terminó Harry sorprendiendo a Draco con la elección del segundo nombre.

-Ya veo, pero si dicen que su segundo apellido es Prince entonces el pequeño también es un heredero – dijo seriamente Gornut.

-Eh…

-Sí, así es – respondió Draco – pero eso ya veremos en nuestra cita de mañana ¿no lo cree usted así?

-Sí, tiene toda la razón – respondió el duende.

-Bien, gracias por su tiempo Gornut, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Harry.

-Hasta mañana por la tarde Harry, señor Malfoy, pequeño – respondió Gornut – que la Diosa Hécate los bendiga siempre.

-Y que le derrote a sus enemigos – terminó Draco.

Salieron de Gringotts con dirección a Florean Fortescue a comer helados. Donde compraron uno para cada uno pero que sin darse cuenta el pequeño Sev se acabó su helado antes de salir de la heladería haciendo que Draco vuelva y le compre otro, limpiándole por el camino pues se había ensuciado. Salieron juntos y Harry les llevó primero a **_Artículos de calidad para Quidditch,_** es que quería ver si podía comprarle una escoba a Sev, claro no sin antes decirle a Draco que no sería una de carreras (aún no) sería una adecuada para su edad.

Entraron, y Harry se dirige hacia el mostrador para pedir sugerencias, mientras Sev es guiado por Draco para observar las escobas. Harry les alcanza y les habla:

-Draco, aquí el joven dice que en el siguiente mostrador hay escobas para niños – indicó Harry.

-Vamos, entonces – dijo Draco llevando a Sev con él – Sev ¿te gustan las escobas?

-Ti peo no muto – respondió.

-Oh cariño no te preocupes Harry y yo te enseñaremos a manejarla, mira estas – dijo Draco enseñándole una escoba.

-¿Te gusta, Sev? –Preguntó Harry.

-Ti

-Bien, joven nos la llevamos ¿Cuánto es? –Preguntó Harry.

-Oh señor Potter esa está a 100 galeones pero por ser usted le dejo a 80 galeones – dijo el asistente de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias – respondió Draco por Harry al ver que este estaba por decirle que no era necesario la rebaja. –Envuélvala por favor.

Después de pagar se dirigieron a su siguiente destino, que era **_Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones,_** pues deseaban comprar túnicas para Sev y unas cuantas para Harry, ya que era un Lord no iba a vestir como un mendigo. Lo que Harry pensó sería una compra rápida les llevo dos horas y eso por el gimoteo del moreno. Lo bueno según Harry había sido que el pequeño sev había modelado un montón de túnicas de diversos colores, muy pocas negras (Harry decía que otros colores serian mejor) así que Harry al ver lo lindo y achuchable que estaba sev, decidió comprarlas todas. Pagando, salieron con dirección a la **_Tienda de Animales mágicos,_** pues Harry creía que quizás encontraría un animal como mascota para Sev. Y el aprovecharía para comprarse un familiar, creía que una serpiente sería mejor pues podía hablar con ellas, y estaba seguro que a Draco le gustaría, después de todo era un Slytherin y su escudo era una serpiente.

Cuando llegaron Draco llevo a Sev a ver los diferentes animales, preguntándole a este si alguno le gustaba, teniendo como respuesta un "no, papi". Cuando de pronto llegaron a una jaula un poco alejadas del resto, Sev y Draco se acercaron a una, mientras Harry se acercaba a la otra.

Sev y Draco ven que dentro de la jaula hay un cachorro de Grim y se asustan tanto que jala a Severus lejos de la jaula pero este no quería y se soltó y fue corriendo a ver al cachorro nuevamente.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Severus lejos de ese animal – índicó Draco señalando al pequeño que jugaba con el cachorro

–Oh… Sev, hijo será mejor que elijas otra mascota pues a tu papi le dará un ataque si sigues jugando con esta –dijo Harry.

-Pe..peo tu tenez una sedpente – le dijo con un puchero y señalando al animal que harry tenia en sus hombros.

***Flash Back

Harry se dirigió a la otra jaula que era mas grande, y vio una hermosa serpiente coral.

-Hola presciosssa – saludó a la serpiente

-Un hablante – contestó la serpiente – eress un hablante

-Asssi esss –continuó Harry –¿ssabess? Estaba busscando un familiar y te encontré dime presciosssa ¿te gusstaría ssser mi familiar?

-Ssería un honor maesstro –respondió.

-Dime harry no maesstro por cierto, ¿cuál esss tu nombre? – Cuestionó Harry

-No tengo, amo Harry – respondió – ¿podríass ponerme tu? 

-Mmmm ¿qué te parece Zhong que quiere decir cassscabel en chino. 

-¿Zhong? Mmm me gusssta, grasciass amo. 

-Bueno puesss vámonosss. 

Fin de Flash Back***

-Eh….tiene un punto –respondió esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco.

-P...pero…

-No te preocupes, el Grim aún es un cachorro y parece que se llevan bien, dime, ¿serías capaz de decirle que no con el puchero que está haciendo? – dijo señalando al pequeño que justamente les veía con un puchero.

-Tsk… bien.

-Bueno, entonces iré a pagar.

Draco no pudo decir nada al ver como lo veía Severus, al salir notaron que ya era tarde así que era mejor regresar a Hogwarts pero quedaron que el siguiente sábado irían de compras al mundo muggle a comprar ropa aunque Draco dijo que lo harían después de ir a **_Tienda para todas las edades y clases_** , luego podrían ir a Londres Muggle a comprar, Harry le dijo que incluso comprarían juguetes. Sev estaba jugando con el cachorro Grim mientras Zhong les cuidaba, pues esta había decidido al ser ambos cachorros (bebes) ella los cuidaría, también, alegrando a Harry con ello.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	7. Capitulo 7

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Harry le dijo a Draco que el sábado sería de compras y que incluso podrían ir a un acuario muggle y el domingo podrían ir al parque de diversiones, Draco no se quejó ante esto pues le pico la curiosidad.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Sev se había dormido en brazos de Harry, pero al entrar Harry le entregó a Sev a Draco y le dice que va a ir a hablar con Remus y Sirius. Cuando se estaba yendo notó que Draco le seguía:

-¿Draco?

-Yo también iré

\- Bien, vamos entonces

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Remus, entran y dejan a Sev acostado en la cama del castaño, mientras ellos hablan. Harry llama por red flu a Sirius, y este llega con la noticia de que es libre

***Flash Back

Sirius había estado ya por varios días tratando de demostrar su inocencia, y justo había ido con Amelia Bones, quien en el pasado había sido gran amiga de Lily Potter (Evans) y de Alice Longbottom, y creía que sería la adecuada para ayudarle. Así que usando un glamour se presentó en la Bones Manor, donde fue recibido por un elfo domestico que lo guio hacia el despacho de Amelia Bones.

-Buenos días, mi elfo Eldy, me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo – saludo Madame Bones

-Buenos días, gracias por recibirme y así es, y antes de comenzar a hablar quisiera pedirle que por favor me escuche porque lo que le diré es muy importante – dijo seriamente mientras movía su varita y quitándose el hechizo.

-¡Black!

-Espera, Amelia escúchame, necesito explicarte todo y decirte como fueron las cosas realmente.

-Uff bien habla - Aun reticente pero quería oír lo que tenía que decir quien fue en un tiempo su amigo.

-Bien veras,…- Sirius comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido y que Peter Pettigrew había sido realmente el traidor y no él.

Amelia no sabía que creer y Sirius le dijo que si no le creía podía hacer un juramento mágico, al oir aquello supo que Sirius no le mentía.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, Amelia, y estoy aquí para que me ayudes a demostrar mi inocencia y si quieres puedo aceptar que me den Veritaserum en un juicio, el juicio que nunca tuve. –Dijo Sirius.

-Esta bien, Sirius, hare que tengas tu juicio y demostraremos a todos tu inocencia – respondió Madame Bones con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Amelia Bones, estuvo buscando maneras de realizar el juicio, al ver que no era sencillo fue donde el Ministro de Magia y le hablo sobre que había estado buscando archivos sobre el juicio de Sirius Black pero que no había encontrado nada. El Ministro le aseguró que eso no era necesario pues Black era un traidor, pero Amelia Bones, convenció al ministro de realizar un juicio y si Black era inocente él quedaría como un héroe pues libraría a un inocente de Azkaban. Aquello emocionó al Ministro que aceptó y citó al Wizengamot para llevar a cabo el juicio de Black.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para llevar el juicio de Sirius Orion Black, quien nunca antes había tenido uno. –Habló el Ministro mientras hacía señas a un auror para que traiga a Black. –Por favor Madame Bones lea las acusaciones.

-Sirius Orion Black, se le acusa de traicionar a los Potter, ser un mortifago, haber asesinado a 12 muggles y a un mago llamado Peter Pettigrew y escapar de azkaban –leyó Madame Bones.

\- ¿Cómo se declara? –Preguntó el Ministro.

-Inocente –fue toda la respuesta de Sirius.

Tal y como se esperaba, los miembros de Wizengamot saltaron en gritos, objetando dicha declaración, por lo que Amelia Bones tuvo que usar un sonorus y un "Silencio esto es un juicio no un mercado", haciendo que los magos se ruborizaran por dicha reprimenda en especial los magos "sangre pura" al ser comparados con muggles.

-Sabrá señor Black que eso no nos asegura nada, por lo que le pregunto ¿está dispuesto a beber veritaserum? –Preguntó con una sonrisa el Ministro creyendo que el otro se negaría.

–Sí – respondió sorprendiendo a muchos en especial al Ministro.

–Bien, traigan veritaserum –pidió Amelia, recibiendo de un auror un frasco con dicha poción. –Beba señor Black.

–¿Cuál es su nombre completo? –Preguntó el Ministro luego de unos minutos de que Sirius bebiera la poción.

–Sirius Orion Black Black.

–¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

–03 de Noviembre de 1959.

–Bien, comencemos con las preguntas importantes. ¿Fue usted quien traiciono a los Potter?

–No, jamás lo haría –respondió recibiendo gritos nuevamente.

–¿Fue usted el guardian secreto de los Potter? –Preguntó nuevamente.

–No, al principio iba a ser yo, pero al ser una elección muy obvia elegimos a alguien más –respondió Sirius monótonamente.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó sorprendido el Ministro.

–Peter Pettigrew –respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

–Pettigrew, está muerto señor Black.

–No, no lo está, esa rata está escondida.

–¿Rata?

–Nosotros 3, junto con James, nos convertimos en animagos, siendo James un Ciervo, yo un perro y él en una rata –informó sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndoles comprender el cómo escapó de Azkaban.

–Última pregunta, señor Black, ¿es usted un mortifago?

-No jamás lo haría, me fui de mi casa por que odiaba a las personas que pensaban como ellos –respondió.

-Bien entonces solo queda votar los que estén a favor de dejar libre a Sirius Black levanten la mano –habló nuevamente el Ministro. Casi la totalidad de magos presentes levantaron las manos. –Ahora, ¿quién estén en contra? – Preguntó y vio que solo levantaron unas pocas, muy pocas manos. –Bien, entonces Señor Black, queda en libertad y permítame disculparme en nombre de toda la comunidad mágica y hacerle presente que se le hará entrega de un millón de galeones por año que ha transcurrido dentro de Azkaban injustamente. Y se abrirá una investigación para encontrar a Peter Pettigrew, ya que si es un animago rata puede vivir tranquilamente sin un dedo.

–Eso no es necesario –interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Por qué no?

-Fácil, me encargué de él durante la guerra –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que muchos magos se estremecieran.

-Y..ya veo – dijo nervioso el Ministro – entonces es todo y nuevamente Señor Black pido disculpe al gobierno mágico por este error tan grande cometido a su persona.

Al terminar el juicio Sirius estaba feliz, no solo demostró que era inocente sino que recibo compensación, logró que buscaran a Peter y lo mejor recibió una disculpa del mismo ministro lo que significaba que su historia "criminal" desparecería. Ahora solo quería contarle todo a su mejor amigo y a su ahijado, a quien no había visto mucho y se preguntaba porque.

End Flash Back***

–Eso fue lo que pasó, ahora soy libre Harry –dijo contento Sirius.

–Felicidades, Padfood –respondió sonriente.

-Gracias, ahora dime, ¿porqué Draco Malfoy está aquí? –Preguntó.

-Oh..eso

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Black – dijo enojado Draco.

-Draco, cálmate –habló Harry. –Y Sirius lo que pasa es que… –Y así Harry le conto todo lo ocurrido. –Es por ello que, tanto Draco como yo, somos los encargados de cuidar a Sev.

-Debe ser algo difícil para ti, ¿verdad? Si quieres hablo con McGonagal para que dejes de hacerlo –dijo Sirius.

-¿C… Cómo?

-No, es necesario Sirius, Sev es un encanto y adoro ser su padre – intervino Harry al ver que Draco iba a maldecir a Sirius.

-¡Pero es Snivellus!

-No hables así de él, ¡tu no sabes nada de él! –Gritó Draco.

-Draco, cálmate por favor y Sirius, Draco tiene razón no hables así de Sev, él ahora es mi hijo y no me gustaría enojarme contigo –dijo seriamente Harry sorprendiendo a Sirius y salvándole pues tanto Zhong como el cachorro Grim iban a atacarle– Zhong cálmate.

-Sirius, Harry tiene razón además tu eres un adulto y debes actuar como tal –intervino Remus al ver que su mejor amigo iba a ser regañado por su ahijado. –Por cierto, Harry, ¿y esos animales?

-¡Pe... Pero Moony! –dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

-Pero nada, padrino, yo te quiero, pero ahora Sev y Draco son importantes para mi, así que por favor no hagas esos comentarios – dijo Harry.

-Tsk. Como quieras –respondió Sirius aÚn enfurruñado.

-Y con respecto a ellos déjame te presento a Zhong mi familiar –dijo señalando a la serpiente.

-¡Una serpiente! – adivinen quien fue….sip fue Sirius.

-Y este pequeño cachorro es…mmm Draco ¿Cómo se llamara el cachorro?

-No se, Sev aÚn no ha elegido su nombre. –Respondió el rubio.

-Oh.. bueno esta es la mascota de Sev –indicó Harry ignorando a su padrino.

-¡Un Grim!

-Sí, y mejor ¿porque no te presento a Sev? aunque solo te lo enseñare, está dormido y no quiero despertarlo –dijo Harry, llevando a su padrino al cuarto de Remus donde Sev y Teddy dormían – ayyy que lindos, ¿verdad que se ven lindos? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa tonta haciendo sonreír a los demás. Sirius al ver al pequeño sintió que algo dentro de él se movió como si algo le estrujara el corazón, pero decidió no pensar en eso.

-Harry será mejor que nos vayamos, estoy cansado y mañana será otro dia largo – dijo bostezando Draco

-…-

-¡Harry!

-L...lo siento e..está bien vámonos –apenas logró decir Harry es que el rubio era tan lindoooo que hizo babear a Harry. –Cof cof. Bu..bueno nosotros nos retiramos.

-Está bien, ya es tarde asi que también me voy, buenas noches Harry, Remus, Malfoy –se despidió Sirius.

-Buenas noches – dijo harry viendo a su padrino desaparecer por el flu – oh…

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –Preguntó Remus.

-Nada malo Moony lo que pasa es que olvidé decirle a mi padrino que el Sr. Malfoy estará dando clases a partir del lunes –dijo Harry haciendo que Remus se tensara- ¿Moony?

-No, es nada Harry, pero no te preocupes ya le diremos después – dijo Remus.

-Harry…

-Oh.. sí, lo siento Draco, vamos – dijo Harry al ver que Draco se dormía, cogió en brazos a Sev y se dirigió a la salida siguiendo al rubio. –Oh es verdad Remus mañana en la tarde nos acompañas a Gringotts.

-¿En la tarde? Por que no vas en la mañana.

-Porque prometí a sev que le llevaría a el, a Draco y a teddy a pasear por el lago. Asi que mañana nos esperas para desayunar – dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto.

-Por supuesto – ¡respondió Remus sonriendo. Viendo desaparecer a su "cachorro".

Harry, Draco y Sev llegaron a la habitación preparada para ellos y cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	8. Capitulo 8

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja. Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Al día siguiente, domingo por la mañana:

–¡Papá!¡Papi! –Severus intentaba despertar a sus "padres", pero Harry simplemente gruñe y bueno Draco se medio despierta.

–Sev ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Preguntó adormilado.

–Papi, Papá no depeta –dijo con un ceñito.

–Oh ¿quieres que yo lo despierte? –Preguntó con una sonrisa malvada (digno Slytherin).

–Tiiiiiii quedo id con tedy a lago –respondió alegre.

–Bien. –Respondió cogiendo su varita y diciendo "aguamenti", haciendo que Harry salte del susto, lo que provocó que tanto Sev como Draco rieran

–¿Draco? ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! –Preguntó molesto.

–Jajaja

–¡Draco!

–Lo... lo siento Harry, pero Sev quería que despertaras.

–Pero no tenías que mojarme para eso.

–¡Papá depetaste! –Interrumpió Sev.

–Sí, Sev y tu "querido" papi tuvo los "honores" de hacerlo. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

–Etoces vamos con Tedy a lago – dijo apurando a su padre, que parecía que iba a dormirse nuevamente.

–Está bien, pero primero a ducharse y luego iremos a ver a Tedy, desayunaremos con Remus e iremos al lago ¿te parece? –Preguntó Harry sonriendo al pequeño, y viendo que sus mascotas estaban cerca.

–¡Tiiii!

–Bien cariño, entonces vamos a bañarnos. –Le dijo Harry.

–Entonces si tú le bañas, yo elegiré la ropa –intervino Draco sonriendo al ver como actuaba Harry con su hijo.

–Está bien. – Respondió Harry yendo hacia el baño de la mano con Sev.

–¿Papá hei vene con nozotos? –preguntó Sev.

–¿Hei? Ese es el nombre que le pusiste a tu mascota.

–Ti.

–Bien, pero él se quedara aquí con Zhong por que si los llevamos asustaran a Tedy –dijo rápidamente al ver el puchero de su bebe.

–Pe... pe…

–No te preocupes peque, luego se los presentaremos ¿está bien?

–Mm… ta ben. –Dijo no muy convencido.

–Buen chico, ahora a bañarnos.

Ya vestidos y arreglados fueron a la habitación de Remus, dejando a Hei (negro en chino, y nombre de la mascota de sev) siendo recibidos por este y por un Tedy recién despertado.

–Buenos días, Remus, hola Tedy –saludó Harry.

–Buenos días, profesor Lupin.

–Buenos días, Harry, Draco. –saludó sonriente Remus.

–Beno dia, po…pofe…

–Sev, dile tio estoy seguro a Remus le gustara verdad. –Dijo harry al ver que Sev quería imitar a Draco.

–Oh, por supuesto que sí –respondió.

–etoce beno dia tio beno dia tedy – dijo sev sonriendo

–Buenos días, pequeño –respondió agachándose y dándole y beso en la mejilla. –Saluda Tedy. –Le habló al bebe en sus brazos que solo sonrió y movió sus manitas

–Dobby.

–Si ¿qué desea el amo Harry Potter, señor?

–Buenos días Dobby, podrías traernos el desayuno para todos, ¿por favor?

–Por supuesto que sí, amo, señor Harry Potter, señor –respondió sonriendo el elfo.

–También ¿podrías preparar comida para un picnic, Draco, Sev, Tedy y yo iremos al lago? -Dijo Harry.

–Por supuesto, señor –respondió alegre el elfo.

–¿Irán al lago? –Preguntó Remus.

–Tiii y evaemos a Tedy –dijo sonriendo sev.

–¿A si?

–Verás, Rem, prometí a Sev llevarle hoy al lago pues quería que llevemos ayer también a Tedy, espero que no te moleste –contó el moreno.

–Oh, no, no hay problema, diviértanse solo no se hagan muy tarde.

–No te preocupes por ello, estaremos a medio día para poder ir a Gringotts –dijo el moreno sentándose a desayunar pues Dobby ya había llegado.

Mientras ellos desayunaban, Lucius estaba en la que fue la habitación de Severus, revisando y arreglando todo para que él pudiera quedarse allí. Encontró el plan de estudios de Severus y decidió continuarlo tal y como planeaba quien fue su mejor amigo y, ahora era su nieto.

Estaba feliz por eso, aunque la idea de que fuera también un Potter no le hacia nada feliz, pero no se obtiene todo lo que se quiere en la vida así que… Por otro lado también estaba feliz, esa persona que amaba desde su adolescencia estaba cerca, y, esta vez iba a conquistarle sí o sí.

Su hijo le había mandado una nota en la mañana pidiéndole que les acompañara a Gringotts a él y a Potter, puesto que este último deseaba su asesoría. También le indicaba que iría Lupin y eso hacía que se pusiera nervioso, pero que hacía que sus planes con referencia a este iniciaran ya.

Harry, Draco y Sev fueron a pasear al lago, llevando el primero a Teddy en sus brazos, mientras Sev iba en brazos del rubio.

Llegaron a la sombra de un árbol que era el más cercano al lago donde Harry con ayuda de su magia tendió un mantel y colocó lo que Dobby les había preparado.

Harry se puso a jugar con Sev mientras Draco los miraba desde su sitio con un Teddy en sus brazos que reía al ver al moreno y a Sev jugar.

–Jajaja ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –Llamaba el pequeño.

–¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –preguntó el rubio.

–Ven a juga con nozotos.

–Oh no no.

–Pe… pe –dijo haciendo un pucherito (ayyy que lindo).

–Oh vamos Draco no le vas a decir que no a nuestro hijo ¿verdad? –Le dijo Harry señalando al pequeño que seguía haciendo pucheros. – Ayyyy que lindo eres Sev –dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba y le llenaba de besos.

–Jajaja ¡Papá!

–Anda Draco ven a jugar con nosotros y con Hei y Zhong.

–Tsk. Bien, bien –dijo levantándose y poniéndose a jugar con ellos.

Al pasar las horas, al pequeño le dio hambre y comieron sandwiches de fruta, bebieron jugo de calabaza y comieron dulces.

Al ver que ya era tarde Harry les dijo que ya era hora de marcharse, sev iba a hacer puchero pero Harry le dijo que tenían que salir y que el próximo sábado irían de paseo al mundo muggle.

Sev al oírlo se tranquilizó pues entendía que su papa estaba ocupado pero que aun así tenía tiempo para él.

Fueron a la habitación de Remus y le encontraron con un Lucius Malfoy sonrojado…

***Flash Back

Lucius Malfoy había decidido que ya era tiempo de hablar con su amor de toda la vida. Así que después de desayunar y decidido fue a la habitación de Remus, donde tocó y fue recibido por un sorprendido castaño.

–¿Lu..Malfoy? ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Preguntó sorprendido.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Remus –dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

–Así es, la última vez que hablamos fue cuando terminaste conmigo porque te ibas a casar –dijo seriamente el castaño.

–Sí, y he venido a aclararlo todo, quiero recuperarte Remus, esa vez…

–Eso ya no importa –interrumpió Remus. –Cada uno tiene su propia vida ya.

–¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Quiero explicarte!

–Ya te dije que no es nec…

–¡Esa vez fui obligado a casarme! –Le interrumpió.

–¿Qué?

–Narcissa con ayuda de mi padre me drogó para tener relaciones con ella y que se quedara embarazada.

–Pe..pero… –Remus no podía creerselo.

–¡Lo logró! ¡Quedó embarazada y me obligó a casarme, iba a negarme a pesar de todo pero mi padre me amenazó con matarte! –Dijo ya llorando el rubio mayor.

–Luc…

–Yo… yo no quería que nada te pasara.

–Tranquilo amor, si solo me hubieses dicho hubiéramos buscado la forma de arreglarlo.

–Es que no lo entiendes, mi padre era capaz de cualquier cosa.

–Y entonces, ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

–Porque ambos están muertos.

–Ya, pero sabes que tengo un hijo ahora –dijo tristemente el castaño.

–Lo sé, y no me importa, pues yo tambien tengo un hijo, así que por favor no me dejes nuevament.e –Iba a continuar hablando pero fue callado por unos labios que lo besaban con fuerza

–Shhh, no te dejare, te amo, siempre lo he hecho –dijo el castaño y continuó besándole, la pasión se estaba aumentando y estaba seguro que se unirían nuevamente, cuando de pronto escuchan que tocan su puerta y esta se abre, siendo interrumpidos.

End Flash Back***

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

También quería comentarles que a partir de ahora es más seguro que actualice cada 15 días, pero si puedo antes lo haré. Asi que espero me sigan apoyando. Disculpen las molestias jeje


	9. Capitulo 9

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

También quería agradecer a quienes me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, se los agradezco mucho.

En fin les dejo con el capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

–¿Padre?

–Dr..Draco.

–¿Remus?

–Ya volvieron, pasen –dijo sonriente Remus.

–Papi, que pasa, ¿qen es? –Preguntó Sev señalando a Lucius.

–Yo, soy Lucius, y a partir de ahora seré tu abuelo.

–¿lelo?

–Sí, así es, Draco es mi hijo, por lo que tú eres mi nieto adorado – dijo sonriendo Lucius haciendo que babear a Remus.

–Rem, se te cae la baba –dijo Harry sonriendo maléficamente viendo como Remus intentaba limpiarse.

–Dime Sev, ¿tu papá te trata bien? –Preguntó mirando a Harry como más te vale que asi sea que si no…

–Tiiii, mi papá es muy beno –respondió sonriendo el pequeño.

–Así, que bueno.

–¿Padre?

–Dime

–¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Recuperando lo que una vez perdí.

–¿eh…?

–Draco no voy a darte muchas explicaciones, pues tu sabes que nunca amé a tu madre.

–Lo sé, padre, …e..entonces el profesor Lupin es la persona que siempre has amado.

–Así es.

–eh… ¿qué me perdí? –Preguntoó sorprendido Harry.

–¡Pa..papá!

–..Oh.. lo siento cariño ¿qué pasa?

–Papá tedy hele feo –dijo arrugando su carita.

–Oh….- respondió Harry viendo a Draco que solo se alejó.

–Déjame yo lo hago –dijo Lucius sorprendiendo a todos. –¿Qué?

–¿Tu sabes cambiar pañales? –Preguntó Remus.

–Por supuesto, amor ¿Quién crees que cambiaba los pañales a Draco? ¿Narcissa, los Elfos?

–…Eh…

–Déjalo no respondas, pero déjame decirte que los elfos solo cuidaban a Draco cuando yo no estaba –dijo Lucius haciendo sonrojar al rubio menor y comenzando a cambiar los pañales. –Listo.

–Gracias cielo –le dijo Remus besándole y haciendo sonrojar a la pareja adolescente mientras sev pregunto inocentemente.

–¿Papá pod que tu no da beso a papi?

–Eh….

–Se…será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiarnos –dijo Draco sonrojad.,

–S… Sí, será lo mejor – dijo nervioso Harry.

–Pedo no contestate mi pegunta –dijo Sev con un puchero.

–Eh… Ah sev debemos irnos recuerda que Shong y Hei están solos en la habitación tratando de salirse del tema haciendo sonreir a los mayores.

–...Ben – dijo con un puchero y un ceñito sev al ver que no le respondieron.

Asi que se dirigieron a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a la cita en Gringotts. Sev al ver a las "mascotas" corre a abrazar a su cachorro.

–¡Hei!

–Zhong ya volvimossss –dijo Harry en parsel.

–Bienvenido, amo –respondió la serpiente.

–Papi ¿llevademos a hei y song con nozotos? –Preguntó el pequeño.

–Sí, si los llevaremos –respondió Harry por Draco al ver que el rubio iba a negarse.

–Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Alegres se vistieron. Harry en unos minutos, demorándose más en cambiar al pequeño Sev porque todo le quedaba lindo y no se decidía y Draco también estaba eligiéndose que ponerse. Despues de una hora de elegir ropa para Sev y que Draco decidiera que ponerse salieron de la habitación. Harry por el camino levantó en brazos a Sev y agarró de la cintura sorprendiendo al rubio.

–¿Harrry? –Habló sonrojado al ver la actitud del moreno.

–Mmm –Harry no le respondió solo se dedicó a fulminar a cada chico que pasaba y que miraba de más al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa harry?

–Nada, solo que estás más hermoso y hay insectos que no saben su lugar –dijo sin darse cuenta y sonrojando al rubio. Que sonrió y se acomodó mejor.

Ya por el camino se encuentran con Remus y Lucius que los miraban sonrientes y más adelante con los chicos (amigos) de Gryffindor y Slytherin

–¡Harry!¡Draco! –Gritan Ron y Blaise a sus mejores amigos.

–Oh… hola chicos no los había visto –dijo Harry.

–Sí, lo notamos.

–¿A dónde van? –Preguntó Mione.

–Buenos días para ustedes también –dijo socarrón Lucius que venia del brazo de Remus y Teddy en sus brazos.

–¡¿Malfoy?!

–¡Wesley no grites! –Dijo Lucius mirándole mal porque asustó a Tedy.

–P... Pero…

–Ay chicos lo siento olvidé ir a verles pero ya que están aquí les aviso, el Señor Lucius Malfoy será el nuevo profesor de pociones – dijo Harry

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Lelo?

–¿Qué pasa pequeño? –Preguntó Lucius.

–¿Son es…can..hacen mucha bulla?

–¿Escandalosos? Sí, así es – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

–Lo siento, Ron no puedo explicarles porque no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Harry.

–Ron ya deja tranquilo a Harry –dijo seriamente Hermione.

–Sí, Wesley ya basta, asustarás a los pequeño –dijo Pansy acercándose a saludar a Sev. –Hola Sev, ¿cómo estás?

–Ben, gacias –saludó cortésmente.

–¡Kyaaaaa tan lindo! –Dijeron las chicas asustando al menor que corrió hacia donde estaba Harry.

–Ustedes son las que asustan –dijo Zabini pero se callo al ver la mirada fulminante de las mujeres.

–Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos nos expliquen como es que cada vez que los encontramos están todos juntos –dijo seriamente el rubio obteniendo un rubor por parte de sus amigos haciéndole enarcar una ceja.

–Nos vemos chicos –dijo Remus llevándose a Lucius

–Chau –se despidió el pequeño sev de la manita siendo imitado por el pequeño Tedy que movia su manita desde los brazos del rubio mayor haciendo a las chicas babear por su lindura.

–Bueno otra vez nos dejaron –dijo Zabini viendo a su amigo alejarse.

–Tsk. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir a montar escoba? –Preguntó Ron.

–Lo siento, Ron pero tengo que hacer los deberes –dijo Mione sorprendiendo al pelirojo.

–¿No los habías terminado? –Preguntó Ron.

–Eh... he estado ocupada –mintió.

–Mmm bueno como digas yo sí voy a volar –dijo.

–Yo te acompaño –dijo sonriente Zabini haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul.

–Yo iré a la biblioteca con Granger –dijo Parkinson.

–Yo, iré a buscar a Nev –informó Nott.

Así todos se despidieron yendo cada uno por su lado.

 **En la biblioteca** **:**

Mione junto a Pansy van a hacer sus "deberes escolares", puesto que no habían podido porque el día anterior:

***Flash Back

Después de que desayunaran salieron junto a los muchachos pero Mione rápidamente se dirigió a la librería y Pansy.

-Granger espera – dijo pansy al ver lo apurada que estaba la castaña.

–¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Cémo que qué hago aquí? Vine a comprar libros.

–… –No respondió nada pero le dio una mirada de "sí, claro ya te creí" haciendo sonreír a la princesa Slytherin.

–Y dime Granger, ¿Wesley es tu novio? –Preguntó sin dejar su curiosidad.

–Eso es algo que no te interesa Parkinson, pero aun así te contestare. No, Ron y yo no somos novios, nosotros somos como hermanos. Y nuestros gustos son diferentes –dijo la castaña sin dejar de revisar los libros que deseaba comprar.

-...- eso sorprendió a la Slytherin que al escuchar esa respuesta simplemente dijo acercándose lentamente con una pantera a su presa, acorralándola en el estante de la librería. –Oh, ¿en serio?

–¿Q… Qué ha..haces? –Preguntó nerviosa Mione por la cercanía de la otra

–¿Yo? nada - respondió inocente mientras posaba una de sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la castaña y la otra impedía que esta escapara.

–N... No sé qué tramas Parkinson pero no me importa –dijo tratando de no sonar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

–Tsk ¿en serio ,Granger? Eres inteligente para muchas cosas pero parece ser que para esta en especial, no - dijo la morena acercándose mas al cuerpo de la otra.

–¿Q… Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué... qué qui..quieres? –Preguntó esta vez sin tratar de disimular su nerviosismo es que Parkinson siempre le ponía nerviosa aun cuando discutían no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Cuando le pregunto a sus amigos y Ginny que opinaban al respecto del porque la sola presencia de Parkinson la ponía así. Sus amigos se habían ruborizado y la habían mirado como si estuviera loca y Ginny... Ella simplemente le gruño y se fue diciéndole que estaba loca por solo pensar en una serpiente. Mione seguía delirando cuando escucho

–¿Qué quiero? Esa pregunta es muy fácil ... Te quiero a ti - respondió la Princesa de las serpientes dejando sin habla a la castaña

–¿Qué…? –No pudo continuar por que sintió unos dulces y suaves labios sobre los suyo, está siendo besada por Pansy, tal fue su sorpresa que tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo sintió que esos dulces labios se alejaban de los suyos así que rápidamente correspondió el beso

-...- Parkinson al ver que Mione no respondía su beso iba a alejarse decepcionada cuando sintió que estaba siendo correspondida. Cuando se alejaron la castaña estaba sumamente sonrojada - ahora dime Mione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–...Sí, sí quiero Pansy, si quiero ser tu novia –respondió la castaña besándole nuevamente.

Estuvieron en la biblioteca un poco más para que Mione comprara los libros que deseara, pero esta solo pudo comprar dos (que raro, creí q se llevaría toda la biblioteca) y eso es porque su ahora novia, aprovechaba cualquier momento para abrazarle y besarle así que pagaron los dos libros sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, avanzado, y salieron a seguir con su "cita".

Al volver a Hogwarts vieron de lejos como Harry llevaba en brazos a un Sev dormido, se subieron al carruaje junto a los demás que se veían un poco raros pues Ron y Nev estaban sumamente sonrojados mientras los Sly estaban con una sonrisa escondida.

End Flash Back***

–Mione espera.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy?

–Hagamos los deberes juntas.

–Claro, así tenemos una cita de estudios –dijo sonriente la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Hermione cogió varios libros para elaborar el informe que había dejado el profesor de Runas, mientras Pansy cogio solo un libro para hacer los deberes de pociones.

Cuando Pansy acabó, notó que su novia estaba muy metida en su tarea, así que sin que esta se dé cuenta se acercó y le besó el cuello haciendo saltar a la castaña.

–¡Kyaa Pa..Pansy!

–Mmm…

–Debo terminar mi informe, es para mañana.

–Nadie te detiene cariño –le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de la otra.

–P... Pan...

–Mmm…

Mione al ver que no podía seguir haciendo sus deberes, felizmente que ya casi acababa, se volteó y besó a su novia que gustosa le devolvió el beso mientras continuaba tocando su pierna, pero estaba vez por debajo de la falda de la castaña. Pansy dejó de besarle y se dirigió al cuello de su novia, haciéndola suspirar y gemir despacio. Felizmente habían elegido una mesa oculta y Madame Prince ya se había ido dejándolas solas, puesta esta confiaba en que Hermione cerrara la biblioteca.

Pansy con su varita guardó los pergaminos y tintas junto con los libros, dándole espacio en la mesa.

Así Pansy empezó a quitar la túnica de Hermione mientras le besaba en los labios, quien a las vez hacia lo mismo que su novia.

–Mione, si seguimos así no poder detenerme.

–¿Quién te está diciendo que lo hagas? – le respondió mientras se sentaba en su regazo y le besaba.

–¿Estas segura?

–Muy segura – respondió Mione pasando su mano por el cuello de su princesa serpiente, besándose apasionadamente, Pansy mordió el labio de la castaña, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso a lo cual fue concedido.

–¡Oh por dios! - Hermione soltó un gemido cuando Pansy la abrazo por la cintura, esta empezó a quitarle el suéter y las dos se separaron Mione estaba sonrojada hasta la oreja y la princesa de Slytherin le dio un beso en la frente y bajo su cara hasta llegar a los pechos de Mione y agarro la corbata con su boca haciendo sonrojar a Hermione y le quito la corbata y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la Gryffindor y comenzó a tocar los pechos de su novia haciendo que esta suelte pequeños suspiros.

–Son hermosos, justo como lo imaginé –puso su cabeza en los pechos de Su leona ante eso Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Mione no quería quedarse atrás así que le quitoóla camisa a su serpiente y acarició con cuidado los pechos de Pansy haciendo que esta suelte un gran gemido de placer. Pansy puso su mano en el muslo de Hermione y miro a su novia que estaba muy sonrojada.

–"Son suaves, blancos y hermosos" –pensó la Slytherin acariciando los muslo de la Gryffindor y bajo hasta los muslo de su novia y empezó a mordelos dejando marcas para que todos sepan que esa leona era suya. Acostó a su leona en el suelo y se puso entre sus piernas, empezó a besarle en los labios y los lamió bajando de sus labios hasta su cuello y siguió bajando hasta su pecho lamiendo y mordiendo dejando marcas rojas en la piel de su linda novia

-Aah Pan aah syh - Mione trataba de hablar pero no podía pues la pasión la llenaba por completo así solo gemía, notó las manos de su novia posándose nuevamente en sus senos acariciándolos y comenzando a lamerlos haciendo delirar de placer a la castaña. Mientras lamia y chupaba los senos de su novia, dirigió su otra mano hasta la parte intima tocándola sobre la ropa interior y quitando su falda para tener mejor acceso a las piernas suaves de su novia. Decida a darle mas placer a su pareja Pansy retiro la falda y la ropa interior de la castaña, dejo de chupar los senos de esta y fue bajando y dejando besos por el cuerpo de su novia, hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde metió su cabeza y lamio la tersa piel sin vello.

–Hnmm….AHHHHH –gimió la leona, sin poder hablar y acariciando el cabello de su novia, la morena solo sonrió.–Agh…Ahhhhh…-

Hermione simplemente no lo creía, esa sensación…era lo más placentero que había experimentado en su vida, y con la mujer que amaba, su novia, y en la biblioteca, aquello era demasiado erótico, puesto que era su lugar preferido. Así que haciendo gala de su valentía volteo a Pansy hasta quedar a horcadas sobre ella, y comenzó a darle el mismo placer que ella había estado recibiendo.

-Ahhhh…Hermione…- gimió la princesa de las serpientes -AHHHHH…hmmm…ahhh….

Viendo que no podía resistir Pansy volvió a darle vuelta a Hermione, quedando sobre ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió la entrada virgen de su novia, la cual ya estaba muy mojada y ansiosa, así introdujo la lengua lo más hondo que pudo.

–Mahhhh…ahhh…sí, así… –Gimió la leona, al sentir el inmenso placer que su serpiente le daba.

–Ya…voy…voy a…AHHHHHH… –Mione alcanzó el orgasmo

–Vengámonos juntas ahh – le dijo la serpiente que al ver a su leona asi y llena de placer sentía que ya se venia

-Ahhhhhhh –ambas se vinieron juntas. –¡Te Amo! Ahhh.

Después de la actividad realizada, quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

Al día siguiente:

–Ah –despertó la castaña bostezando.

–Buenos días, preciosa –saludó la morena.

–Buenos días, Pansy –respondio la castaña a la vez que conjuraba un "Tempus". –¡No puede ser! ¡Ya es tarde! Lo siento Pansy ya debo irme si no llegaré tarde a pociones.

–Bien, nos vemos después entonces –le dijo mientras le besaba y terminaba de arreglarse para ir a su habitación.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Recuerden que a partir de la fecha actualizare cada 15 días.


	10. Capitulo 10

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

También quería disculparme por la demora, pero es que estaba un poco bloqueada con estas parejas jeje se que no tengo perdón pero por favor no enviar avadas….

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Continuemos con los recuerdos de las citas:

 **En el campo de Quidditch** **:**

Ron fue hacia el campo de Quidditch pues estaba aburrido y como Harry no estaba era aún más aburrido. Encima no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior sin ruborizarse.

***F.B

Al ver que Mione y Pansy se dirigieron a la librería, Ron fue hacia la tienda de sus hermanos siendo seguido por un moreno, cuando Ron lo noto no pudo evitar enfrentarlo:

–¿Qué quieres Zabini? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? –dijo, bueno gritó Ron.

–¿Siguiéndote? No, …simplemente vamos por el mismo camino –dijo sonriendo Blaise.

–Sí, como digas – le dijo sarcásticamente haciendo sonreír aún más al otro.

Tratando de ignorarle lo más que podía entró a Sortilegios Weasley, donde vio a sus hermanos pero antes de hablarles sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Zabini?!

–Nada, solo que creí que no te agradaría ir allí.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Mira bien –respondió señalando a donde se encontraban los gemelos pero no estaban solos sino que se estaban besando con dos Slytherins.

–¡Q… –Ron iba a gritar pero Blaise le tapó la boca y le sacó de la tienda.

–¿No querrás interrumpir, verdad?

–Eh… - Ron no podía reaccionar y cuando estaba a punto de gritar cuando fue jalado fuera de la tienda.

–Ya que tus hermanos están ocupados, ¿por qué nosotros dos no vamos a otro lugar? – dijo sonriendo el Slytherin.

Ron estuvo por negarse pero le fue imposible porque el morocho ya le estaba dirigiendo hacia la tienda de Quidditch.

La "cita" de estos dos fue muy divertida, entraron a la tienda donde vieron diferentes artículos de Quidditch, luego siguieron recorriendo todo Hogsmeade, también fueron a la casa embrujada, donde Ron le conto que allí conocieron al padrino de Sirius.

Cuando ya fue hora de regresar se fueron al encuentro de sus amigos pero antes de subir al carruaje que les llevaría a Hogwarts Ron recibió un "Gracias, por esta hermosa cita", que lo dejo ruborizado al comprender que había tenido una cita con el morocho, de la cual no se arrepentía. Siendo este el motivo por el que cuando Pansy y Mione aparecieron le encontraban ruborizado.

E.F.B***

Al terminar de recordar lo ocurrido fue sorprendido por un morocho que le había seguido:

–Weasley

–Zabini, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Creí que te gustaría compañía

–Yo…

–¿Qué te parece si hacemos una competencia de vuelo? – le dijo al ver que el otro iba a decirle que no necesitaba de su compañía .

–Mmm veo que quieres perder, bien hagámoslo.

–Perfecto, pero si yo gano te convertirás en mi novio.

–¿Q…Qué?

-Y si pierdo me alejaré de Ti –terminó.

Ron estaba mudo, no sabía qué hacer, puesto que eso lo tomó de sorpresa y no sabía qué hacer. Él ya había notado que el morocho le atraía y no quería que este se alejara así que se le ocurrió decir:

–B... Bien, pero si tu pierdes harás lo que yo te digo –le dijo seriamente.

–Trato –respondió sonriendo el morocho y confiando en su victoria.

Así estuvieron volando alrededor del campo de Quidditch por alrededor de 2 horas, y sin darse cuenta Ron estaba realmente disfrutando de la compañía de la serpiente, puesto que para el era muy divertido competir.

Cuando vieron que ya estaba atardeciendo, decidieron terminar y decidir al vencedor. Siendo este por muy poco….. Ron.

Blaise estaba realmente decaído pues no había conseguido ganarle a Ron, pero cuando se estaba yendo una mano lo retuvo y se sorprendió al ver que el otro tenía la cara roja y trataba de decir algo:

–¡….D…De…Desde ahora en adelante tu…tu serás mío! ¡Y más te vale que no te atrevas a traicionarme por que sabrás de lo que es capaz un Weasley! –Dijo, bueno gritó, al fin dejando de lado su nervios. Blaise se volteó sorprendido por las palabras de ron, el cual ya estaba completamente rojo y con su cabello igual, parecía un lindo tomatito.

–¿…E...Es en..enserio? –Preguntó al Gryffindor que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, es enserio Blaise. –Se acercó al Slytherin poniéndose de puntas dándole un beso lleno de amor.

Estuvieron besándose hasta el anochecer, Ron creía que iban a hacer más que solo besarse pero Blaise le sorprendió al decirle:

–Te Amo, Ron y no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerte mío, pero soy un sangre pura al igual que tú y quiero seguir nuestras tradiciones, además de demostrarte cuan verdadero es mi amor por ti y que no deseo que seas solo de una noche.

–¿Q… Qué quieres decir?

–Pues …. Que hablaré con tus padres y pediré tu mano en matrimonio – respondió nervioso el morocho.

–¿Qu..quieres decir que… que deseas casarte conmigo?

–Es lo que más deseo. Ahora vamos te llevare a tu sala.

Fueron conversando y planeando la salida del día siguiente, aunque esta seria por la noche ya que tenían clase. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la entrada de Gryffindor, Ron dió la contraseña y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar fue jalado por su ahora novio y besado

–Buenas noches, amor.

–B... Buenas noches –respondió sonrojado el pelirojo.

 **En el laboratorio de herbologia** **:**

Neville estaba contento por muchos motivos, primero su gran amigo Harry era feliz y aunque él no les dijera nada, sabía lo que este sentía por el rubio príncipe de las serpientes, lo que a él eso no le molestaba puesto que él también amaba a una serpiente y de allí su segundo motivo de felicidad y es que el día de ayer había salido con sus amigos a Hogsmeade, sin Harry claro, pero estos se habían dispersado cada uno por su lado siendo seguidos por un Slytherin, y él había quedado con SU serpiente también.

***F.B

Neville no sabía que hacer pero sí Nott, así que sorprendiendo al castaño león, le cogió suavemente del brazo, mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas.

–N…Nott

–…

Llegaron a las tres escobas donde pidieron cerveza de mantequilla cada uno, pero Neville al estar tan nervioso se ensucio la cara, haciendo sonreír suavemente a su acompañante que tuvo la "amabilidad" de limpiarle con sus dedos, haciendo sonrojar al castaño (Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii).

Terminaron de beber su cerveza y Theo se levantó, pero al ver que el otro solo le miraba le dijo:

–Vamos.

–Eh…

–…Tendremos una cita…

–¿Q…-estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular palabra, haciendo suspirar al Sly.

–¿…Te… Te gustaría acompañarme y tener una cita conmigo? – Preguntó el Sly, aunque tarde diría yo.

–…S...Sí.

–…Vamos.

Salieron de las tres escobas y estuvieron recorriendo Hogsmeade, pero esto no acabo allí, puesto que Theo le llevo a una floristería, dejando asombrado al castaño cachorro león, por la gran cantidad de plantas.

Extasiado Neville, se puso a observar las plantas siendo observado un sonriente Sly (claro a penas se le notaba jeje).

Theo se acercó por detrás de Neville haciendo que este se ruborizara por la cercanía del otro.

–Neville…¿te puedo llamar asiíverdad?

–S...sí

–Bien, tu me puedes decir Theo.

–T…Theo.

–… –Theo volteo a Neville para que este estuviera frente a él y cuando fue así, le beso dejando en shock al castaño. Theo decepcionado noto que Neville no correspondía su beso, así que estuvo a punto de cortar el beso, pero se sorprendió al notar como el otro ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello y besándole.

Cuando dejaron de besarse (tenían que respirar neh?), Theo le abraza mientras el otro no sabia ni que decir:

–¿Neville?

–…

–Nev.

–¿D...dime?

–¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

–…¿Tu… tu novio?

–Sí.

–¿P…porque querrías estar al lado de alguien como yo?

–¿Alguien como tú?

–Sí, alguien sin nada bueno en nada.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

–Soy malo en todo, en lo único que destaco es en herbologia, pero quien se interesaría en alguien que solo sabe de plantas –dijo casi llorando.

–¿Neville? ¿Nev? Escucha…

–…

–Nadie es perfecto…

–Tu lo eres.

–Claro que no, yo también soy malo en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo en DCO.

–¿Eh? Pero si eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra generación.

–Bueno, eso es porque prefiero leer a estar lanzando hechizos, y volviendo a ti me preguntaste ¿Por qué quiero estar a tu lado? Pues es porque te AMO, amo la manera en que cuidas las plantas, en que lcuhas por tus amigos, en que te esfuerzas en supertarte, amo cada parte de ti Nev. Así que dime aceptas ser mi novio?

–¡…S..Si…Si! si acepto, también te amo, Theo, desde hace mucho.

–…¿Cómo que desde hace mucho?

–Eh…yo…huy ya es tarde vamos debemos encontrarnos con los demás –dijo tratando de huir.

–Eso no te servirá así que dime.

–B…Bu...Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me ayuste con pociones?

–Sí.

–B... Bueno fue desde entonces, pues tú fuiste el único que a pesar de mis errores, jamás se quejó ni dijo nada así que comencé a observarte desde entonces y bueno…

–…Espera eso pasó en cuarto año ¿Quieres decir…? –Preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin, a lo que el otro solo asintió ruborizado haciéndole sonreír y abrazarlo.

Continuaron con su cita y al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontrarían con los demás para regresar a Hogwarts, pero antes de acercarse a donde estaba Ron y Blaise, Theo le cogió del brazo y le beso. Haciendo sonrojar al Gryffindor aunque noto que no era el único porque Ron también estaba sonrojado. Cuando llegaron las chicas, se dirigieron a Hogwarts y al llegar Theo acompaño a Neville hasta su sala común.

E.F.B***

–¿En que piensas Nev? –Una voz interrumpió sus recuerdos.

–…En nuestra cita de ayer, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí Theo?

–Te estaba buscando para preguntarte cuando vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela.

–¿Eh…para qué?

–¿Cómo que para que Nev? Como sangre pura tradicionalista que soy, y tu al serlo también, pues debo ir a hablar con tu abuela, para pedir tu mano.

–¿Mi mano? – Neville no podía decir frases completas porque estaba en shock ya que si lo que estaba pensando era cierto entonces…

–Sí, ¿acaso no deseas casarte conmigo?

–…

–¿Nev?

–…

–¿Amor?

–…

–¡¿Neville?! Reacciona por favor – Theo estaba desesperado ya que su novio no reaccionaba.

–¿C...Casarme?

–¿Nev? –preguntó más calmado al ver que el otro por fin reaccionaba.

–Tu…¿deseas casarte conmigo?

–¿Acaso, tu no? –Respondió nervioso temiendo una respuesta negativa.

–¡…S…Sí…SÍ! – Respondió saltando a los brazos de su novio – Te Amo Theo.

–Y yo a ti Nev. Y ¿Cuándo vamos?

–Si deseas podemos ir ahora, bien entonces iré a arreglarme e iremos a ver a tu abuela.

–Bien, entonces yo también iré a arreglarme.

–Entonces te veo en media hora en la oficina de la directora.

–Perfecto.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada uno fue a su sala común. Después de media hora se encontraban frente a la oficina de la directora. Theo estaba vestido formalmente, tanto que hizo babear al pobre de Nev.

–Señores Longbottom y Nott ¿Qué se les ofrece? –Preguntó McGonagal

–Buenos días Pro..Directora McGonagal, veníamos a pedirle permiso para usar su red flu para ir a ver a mi abuela.

–Ya veo, ¿irán los dos? –Preguntó mirando al Slytherin.

–Así es directora –respondió Theo puesto que Nev se había ruborizado.

–Bien, pero recuerden no llegar tarde.

–Lo siento directora, pero creo que vendremos tarde o puede que volvamos mañana. –Informó el Slytherin.

–Entonces por lo que veo, es algo serio.

–Así es.

–Bien, pueden retirarse – dijo esta y recibió una reverencia como despedida y oír un ¡Longbottom Manor! –Creo que pronto habrá bodas ¿no lo crees, Albus?

–Si, así es –dijo seriamente.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada Minerva, solo que estoy seguro que la siguiente visita será para mí y esta no será cordial.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó pero el cuadro del director no respondió.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Y nuevamente lamento la demora y lamentablemente les tengo que informar que voy a quitar la fecha de actualización y que esta será cuando pueda (hace reverencia), tratare de hacerlo más seguido pero no prometo nada.


	11. Capitulo 11

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Después de despedirse "cordialmente" de sus amigos a quienes había dejado muy ruborizados. Siguió su camino junto a Draco, Lucius, Remus y el pequeño Sev, quien iba en brazos del rubio mayor. Oh lo siento olvidaba también iban las "mascotas", Zhong se encontraba en los hombros de Harry y Hei los seguía de cerca.

 **En Gringotts** **:**

Harry llegó con Draco, Lucius, Remus, Sev y Teddy, siendo recibidos por Griphook

–Bienvenidos nuevamente, veo que están todos… –Dijo observando y saludando cortésmente. –Eh… disculpe Harry pero, ¿dónde se encuentra Lord Black?

–Hoda –saludó Sev al ver al duende.

–Hola pequeño, señores –respondió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Harry el cual se hayaba nervioso. –¿Ocurre algo?

–Eh…pues verá…

–…Verá Griphook, lo que sucede es que Harry olvidó mencionarle a su padrino que debería asistir a esta reunión, el muy… –Dijo notablemente enojado el rubio menor.

–¡Draco!

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento?

–No, pero…

–Harry.

–Lo siento, pero no creo que sea necesario, ¿verdad?

–Ya veremos, vayamos al despacho de Gornut.

–Por supuesto.

Todos se dirigen al despacho del duende encargado de las cuentas Potter donde ingresaron y saludaron cordialmente al duende.

–Buenos días Gornut.

–Buenos días Harry, señores bienvenidos, tomen asiento.

–Muchas gracias.

–Sevy quédate aquí jugando con Hei y Zhong, ¿está bien? –Indicó Harry al pequeño llevándole a un lado y transformando una silla en un corralito donde coloco al pequeño y a las mascotas.

–Zhong cuida de Ssev y Hei

–Por ssupuessto, Harry

–Papi Hady.

–¿Qué ocurre cariño?

–¿Van a demodar?

–No mucho, no te preocupes juega tranquilo, ¿vale?

–Ti, papi

–Te quiero –le dice al peque besándole la frente y dejándole jugar. Se dirige a donde están los demás. –¿Qué?

–Nada.

–Cof cof. Bueno comencemos –dice seriamente y disimulando su rubor, es que el adoraba a Sev que había de malo en demostrarlo.

–Por supuesto Harry, solo déjame decirte que serás un gran padre – dijo con una sonrisa Gornut haciendo ruborizar aún más a Harry.

–Cof cof. M…mejor comencemos la reunión.

–Jeje bien, pues como ya había dicho anteriormente y como Lord Black no se encuentra hare solo un pequeño resumen de la lectura del testamento, no hay problema, ¿verdad Harry?

–No, ninguno. –Respondió al duende y luego se dirigió al hombre lobo a lado suyo –Remsy, luego le pediré una copia del testamento para que lo leas con tranquilidad, ¿está bien?

—Entiendo, no te preocupes cachorro.

–Bueno en el testamento, señores Lupin y Malfoy, se indica que Dumbledore sabía quién era realmente el guardián del fidelios.

–¿Qué?

–Calma Rem, déjale continuar.

–Como decía, él lo sabía debido a que él fue quien lo realizó y también dejaron una lista de personas quienes podrían obtener la custodia de Harry, en la cuales se encontraba usted, la Sra. Andrómeda Tonks nee Black, e incluso el Sr. Severus Snape y expresando explícitamente que por ningún motivo debe ir con los Dursley. –Terminó el duende.

–P…pero…

–Lo se Remus, yo también reaccione así cuando lo leí, y al parecer el Director sabia de última voluntad de mis padres y aun así hizo lo que según él "era por el bien mayor".

–Así es Harry, además Dumbledore aludiendo ser su tutor mágico en reemplazo de Lord Black, selló el testamento y por ello nadie más a parte de él tenía conocimiento de este.

–De ese modo Potter estaría en su manos, agradecido de sacarlo de esos muggles – terminó comprendiendo el rubio mayor.

–Luc... ¿estás diciendo que…?

–Tiene razón, señor Malfoy –interrumpió Harry.

–¿Harry?

–Estoy bien Draco, tu querías hacerme entender esto la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí pero yo no quería creerlo, sin embargo lo he estado pensando y tienen razón

–¿A qué te refieres Harry?

–A que Dumbledore deseaba controlar cada uno de mis pasos, ya que si realmente se hubiese preocupado por mí, hubiera permitido que deje de ir con los Dursley y quedarme en Hogwarts o ir a la madriguera, pero siempre me lo negaba. –Respondió a Remus el cual tenía el rostro totalmente serio y analizando fríamente la situación, Harry observo aquello recordando como Sirius en una oportunidad le había dicho que Remus era un merodeador aún más peligroso que él y su padre, porque el analizaba la situación y no hacía nada a lo loco, como ellos.

–Harry –Gornut interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry.

–¿Si?

—Será mejor que continuemos con tu herencia, ¿están de acuerdo señores? –Preguntó explícitamente al hombre lobo, quien estaba más serio de lo normal, y él sabía que este estaba cabreado, sabía que cuando uno de su especie se enoja son peligrosos pero al verlo tan tranquilo le ponía la piel de gallina porque eso solo quería decir que era a un más peligroso que los que actúan fuera de control.

–Por supuesto, puede continuar –respondió suavemente haciendo erizar la piel de todos incluido al pequeño Sev que vino corriendo hacia las piernas de Harry.

–P…papá ¿Qué ocude con tio lelito Rem? ¿Pod qe tá enojado?

–¿Lelito?

–Ti, por mi lelito Luc.

–Oh ya veo, pero no estoy enojado contigo ni con ellos no te preocupes –le respondió Remus sonriendo.

–¿De vedda?

–Sí, anda ve a jugar.

–Ben –respondió corriendo nuevamente donde se hallaban las "mascotas".

–Cof cof. Bien eso es con respecto al testamento, ahora, con respecto a tus herencias déjeme decirte que revisando los documentos nos encontramos con un contrato de matrimonio Ginevra Molly Weasly y tu – informo Gornut haciendo muecas al decirlo.

–¿¡Que!? –Gritaron todos, bueno más que todo Draco, Harry observó luego de su sorpresa por si habían asustado a Sev, cuando vio que estaba tranquilamente jugando con sus mascotas pero que le veía preocupado le sonrió de vuelta y el pequeño volvió a jugar, decidió mejor colocar un hechizo silenciador

—Sí, yo también tuve la misma reacción –iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un furioso rubio ojiperla que parecía mas furioso que el comprometido.

-¡¿Quién fue?1 ¿Quién realizo ese contrato? ¿Quién quiere quitarme lo que es mío?! –Draco estaba realmente furioso tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

–Cálmate Draco, nadie te quitará lo que es tuyo. –Harry se acercó y le abrazo besándole la mejilla haciéndole reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Ha...

—Sssh no te preocupes luego hablaremos –le interrumpió besándole tiernamente haciéndole ruborizar al menor y haciendo sonreír a su público iba a dirigirse a ellos pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

–¡TI! ¡Papá Harry beso a papi! ¡TI! – Exclamaba sonriendo el pequeño con sus "guardianes" cerca haciendo ruborizar a la pareja preguntándose qué pasaba y es que el pequeño después del grito de sus papis estaba preocupado asi que por ratos volteaba a pesar de que no los escuchaba y cuando los vio besándose no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos mostrándoles su felicidad

–¿Estás feliz, verdad Sev? –Dijo harry al fin tratando de no mostrar su rubor.

–Ti.

–Bien escho maesstro.

–Cállate Zhong y lleva a jugar a los cachorrosss –le ordenó a su serpiente. 

–Por sssupuessto amo –le dijo pícaramente.

Harry optó por no responderle y se dirigió al pequeño. –Sev ve con Zhong y Hei.

–Ti papá Harry –le respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a él y a Draco, quienes lo veian con ternura.

Al irse sev reanudaron con la reunión.

–Como decía, hayamos ese contrato sin embargo para nosotros no es válido, debido a que estaba firmado por Dumbledore, si hubiese estado firmado por sus padres, por Lord Black o los presentes, entonces sí tendría validez –informó el duende.

–Eso quiere decir… –inició Harry.

–Que Harry no tendrá que casarse con esa zanahoria andante – terminó Draco.

—Así es, pero quería informarles que debido a su gran cantidad de casas heredadas, normalmente se obligaría al mago a contraer matrimonio con más de un mago o bruja.

–¿¡Que!? – interrumpió nuevamente el rubio menor siendo abrazado por el moreno ojiverde.

–Draco, cálmate y dejemos que el Sr. Gornut termine –indicó su padre ya furioso de que no dejara contar todo.

–Pe..

–Luc tiene razón, Draco, estoy seguro que el Sr. Gornut tiene una solución a ello –dijo tranquilizándole Remus con una sonrisa.

–Tiene razón, señor Lupin.

–Remus está bien, Señor.

–Entonces que sea mutuo, como decía S…Remus continue buscando y encontré una ley antigua que decía que si un mago era heredero de varias casas y tenía un contrato antiguo con otro, este no era obligado a tomar otro mago o bruja siempre y cuando tuvieran la cantidad de hijos que sean necesarios para ser los herederos de ambos. –Terminó con una sonrisa el duende.

–P…

–No se preocupe joven Draco, encontré un antiguo contrato entre su familia y los Potter –dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio menor que se lanzó a besar a su "prometido".

—Entonces ya tenemos un heredero que es Sev. –Informó Harry después de sentar a Draco en sus piernas.

–Bueno, verá…

–¿Qué ocurre?

–En la reunión anterior ambos mencionaron que deseaban que sea su heredero sin embargo él puede llevar sus apellidos pero no ser su heredero –Gornut fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez por dos voces.

–¿¡Por qué!? –Harry/Drarco.

–Cálmense, eso es debido a que él es heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Prince así que…

–Tsk. Pero no hay ningún problema en que sea nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó más calmado Harry.

–No, ninguno, es más ya está registrado como Severus Adrián Potter Malfoy-Prince –informó entregándoles una copia del documento a cada presente.

–Entonces, no veo ningún problema –dijo sonriente Draco.

–Gornut, tanto tu como yo sabemos que no se mucho del mundo mágico por lo que estoy poniendo a Lord Malfoy como mi representante, quien llevara el control de mis inversiones y demás que sea necesario, por supuesto él tendrá que consultarme todo e informarme de lo que lo está haciendo – dijo seriamente haciendo sonreír a todos.

–No hay ningún problema Harry, bien solo deben firmar con pluma de sangre y listo –informó pasándole un documento para que firmen ambos y luego duplicando el documento –una copia irá al Ministerio y la otra quedará en su bóveda.

–Muchas gracias.

–De nada Harry, es un placer –sonrió el duende. –Ahora deberíamos hablar sobre un problema que aqueja esta situación.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó alarmado Harry.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Lamento la demora pero había tenido un bloqueo, no estoy segura al 100% que el capítulo haya quedado bien asi que pido disculpas de antemano y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, cualquier crítica (positiva claro) será bien recibida.


	12. Capitulo 12

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

–Verás Harry, estuve analizando tus estados de cuenta y me topé con la sorpresa de que había cosas que no estaban bien, al parecer han estado sacando dinero de tu cuenta –informó el duende con el rostro serio.

–¡¿Cómo? ¿Quién?! –Exclamó el ojiverde mientras los otros se ponían serios y Draco se acercaba a él.

–Molly Weasley

–¿Qué? Pero…

–Eso no me sorprende –dijo Draco atrayendo la atención. –Bueno Harry, si ellos pactaron un acuerdo de matrimonio no es nada raro que haya estado haciendo eso, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí, pero…

–Eso no es todo –dijo el duende.

–¿Hay más? –Preguntó el rubio mayor.

–Así es, Lucius –tuteó el duende. –Verán, cité a Arthur Weasley, él es una persona honrada, y yo realmente dudo que tenga algo que ver en todo esto, así que ya debe estar llegando. –Dijo justo cuando tocaban la puerta – aquí está, adelante.

–Buenos días, Señor Gornut recibí una carta solicitando que me presentara ante su despacho –saludó Arthur cordialmente y luego visualizo a los demás presentes –Harry, Remus, señores Malfo.

–Buenos días Arthur – saludo Remus y los demás solo cabecearon.

–Verá Lord Weasley, le hice llamar para… –Gornut comenzó a contarle todo a Arthur, que con cada cosa se ponía más pálido sin creer que aquello fuera posible. Después de todo ellos eran pobres, sí, pero honestos, no podía creer que Molly hubiera hecho todo aquello, pero no podía dudar de la palabra de los presentes, quizás de los Malfoys sí, pero nunca dudaría de Gornut ni mucho menos de Harry a quien quiere como un hijo.

–…Esto que me cuenta es algo que me cuesta creer, sin embargo confió en ustedes, sé que jamas mentirían con algo así y de una vez pido mi más sinceras disculpas, Lord Potter.

–…No tiene por qué disculparse Lord Weasley, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, y por favor dejemos los formalismos aparte.

–Muchas gracias –sonrió el mayor y luego se dirigió a Gornut. –Señor Gornut espero que dicho contrato matrimonial quede anulado en la mayor brevedad posible, y me haga entrega de un informe de todo lo que mi "esposa" y mis dos mejores hijos hicieron, ya que van a trabajar para pagarlo y además solicito la anulación de mi matrimonio, porque Molly Prewett ha roto una de las cosas más importantes para mi familia, la honestidad.

–Será un placer, pero antes déjeme decirle Lord Weasley, que sobre usted siento un hechizo –indicó el duende mirándole fijamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

–¿Cómo? ¿Puede saber de qué se trata, por favor?

–Por supuesto – respondió el duende comenzando a lanzar conjuros en su idioma, incomprensibles para los presentes, pero notaron que este con cada minuto que pasaba se enfurecía y todos se preguntaban ¿Qué hechizos serían, para que Gornut este así? –Al parecer lleva muchos hechizos de obediencia así como de control, pero lo más fuerte es los obliviates y la poción de amor que lleva sobre Ud.

–¿Q…?- Arthur simplemente estaba atónito no sabía que decir aquello le dejo en shock.

–Me temo que su esposa junto a Dumbledore han estado haciéndolo desde hace muchos años, y para quitárselos necesitaremos hacerle unos rituales asi como un lavado estomacal, por así decirlo, y poder sacar de Ud., las pociones que lleva.

Gornut llamó a un duende sanador, para que realizara los hechizos y le llevaron a una habitación para el ritual y el lavado, todo a vista de los demás presentes, que se encontraban en completo shock al saber que Arthur estaba inhibido por una poción de amor.

Mientras todos esperaban, los presentes se acercaron a donde Sev jugaba con las "mascotas" para jugar con él haciendo sonreír al pequeño, porque creía que sus papis y lelos estaban ocupados para cuidarlo o jugar aunque sea un ratito con él. Demostrándole lo equivocado que estaba, porque no dudaron en ir a jugar con él mientras esperaban a los duendes.

Después de dos horas donde los Malfoys, Remus, Harry y Sev habían jugado y esperado a los duendes, se escuchó la puerta ser abierta nuevamente.

–Lamento la demora, pero por la cantidad que tenía en su organismo nos demoramos mas de los esperado – se disculpó el duende.

–No te preocupes Gornut –respondió con una sonrisa mientras transfiguraba una silla en una cuna y colocaba al pequeño, que se había quedado dormido después de jugar tanto, junto a Hie y Zhong. Se acercó a donde los demás le esperaban junto a un Arthur mucho más recuperado, no sin antes besar la frente del pequeño.

–Bueno, ¿cómo se encuentra ahora señor Weasly? –Preguntó el duende

–…Mucho mejor, muchas gracias, me siento libre, más centrado, no puedo creer todo lo que hizo Molly, en especial porque por culpa de ella perdí a la persona que más amaba. –Dijo tristemente el pelirrojo mayor.

–Ahora eres libre Arthur, puedes rehacer tu vida, ser feliz –dijo Remus abrazando a su rubio.

–Tienes razón Remus, y mi primera acción es sacar a Molly y a Ginebra de la familia Weasley –informó completamente serio.

–Comprendo que saque a su esposa Sr. Weasley pero…

–Puedes decirme Arthur, Lucius, después de todo, en parte, esto es gracias a ustedes además en el pasado y gracias a esa persona nosotros nos llevábamos bien –contestó sonriente.

–Como decía, Arthur comprendo lo de tu esposa pero, ¿tu hija? – pregunto curioso

–Es que ella no es hija mía.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Recuerdas el tiempo en el que estaba con esa persona? Yo ya tenía hijos.

–Sí, lo recuerdo y ya comprendo por qué a pesar de que ustedes tenían una familia ya forjada, terminaste con él y llevándote a todos –dijo seriamente mientras analizaba el rubio mayor.

–¿Familia? –Preguntaron a la vez Harry, Draco y Remus, sin comprender muy bien aunque el último sospechaba algo.

–Así es –respondió el pelirrojo, mientras el duende revisaba los documentos. –Yo tenía una pareja, él era Slytherin, pero nos amábamos y ya teníamos dos hijos Bill que nació cuando estábamos en quinto año, Charlie en sexto y Percy cuando terminamos nuestro séptimo año.

–P...Pero eso…

–No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó, cuando salimos íbamos a ir a su casa a vivir pero, cuando yo iba a verle al tren junto a los niños Molly se presentó ante mí diciéndome que deseaba decirme algo, luego no recuerdo bien solo que en vez de ir con él fui con ella… –relató observando la sorpresa de todos sus oyentes.

–….

–En… Entonces Bill, Charlie y Percy no son hijos de Molly.

–Así es.

–¿Y los gemelos y ron?

–Ellos tampoco…

–¿C… Cómo?

–Al parecer Molly no podía quedar embarazada de mi al usar filtro de amor, y había ocasiones en que yo me libraba e iba a buscar ayuda con mi pareja, pero días después volvía con ella –continuó tristemente.

–¿Y tu pareja no te ayudaba?

–Él hacia todo por mantenerme a su lado pero, al estar nuevamente drogado no podía hacer nada, esto ocurrió dos veces, la primera vez como sospecharán quedé en estado y de allí nacieron los gemelos, dos años más tarde por un error de Molly volví a estar libre pero los niños estaban ya más grandes, Bill ya tenía 6 años, Charlie 5, Percy 4 y los gemelos 2, busqué la forma de huir pero descubrí que Dumbledore estaba ayudando a Molly.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Cálmense por favor que sino no oiremos toda la historia –indicó el duende.

–L… Lo siento –respondió Harry por todos.

–Bien, como decía busque nuevamente a mi pareja pero descubrí que se había casado, aquello me lastimó mucho y salí corriendo de allí, sin embargo él me siguió y me contó que su padre le obligó a casarse a pesar de que ya tenía su familia conmigo y que no podía hacer nada ya que Molly amenazaba con lastimar a nuestros hijos –continuó, llorando –buscamos la forma de sacar a nuestros hijos de allí, pero ellos creían que ella era su madre y me era muy difícil acercarme a ellos, pasé un mes junto a él tratando de conseguir a nuestros hijos pero nuevamente Dumbledore interfirió e hizo que me reuniera a solas con Molly y junto a ella nuevamente me drogaron, sin saber que yo nuevamente estaba en estado.

–¿Ron?

–Asi es, pero no solo él.

–¿Qué…?

–Tuve un embarazo doble nuevamente… –iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido

–¿Qué pasó con el otro? ¿M…Murió? –Preguntó nervioso Remus.

–…No, gracias a Merlin no, pero…

–Pero...

–Dumbledore y Molly al ver que el otro niño no era pelirrojo me lo arrebataron y se lo entregaron a su padre –dijo llorando –y como yo estaba débil aumentaron sus pociones haciéndome olvidar todo aquello.

–¿Dónde… –Harry estaba llorando no podía creer que Arthur y su familia hayan pasado por todo aquello por culpa de la vieja cabra esa.

–¿Harry? –Habló preocupado Draco.

–¿Quién era… quién es tu pareja? –Preguntó Harry e iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y apareciendo un hombre fornido cabello negro y de ojos castaños (Arthur los tiene azules, Ron es exactamente igual a él y su cuate a su padre)

–…Ese soy yo –respondió por el pelirrojo y la respuesta que obtuvo fue:

–¡Nott!/¿Ethan?

-Owari-

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Lamento la demora pero había tenido un bloqueo, no estoy segura al 100% que el capítulo haya quedado bien asi que pido disculpas de antemano y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, cualquier crítica (positiva claro) será bien recibida.


	13. Capitulo 13

**RESUMEN** **:**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC** **:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

 **NOTAS DE CAPITULO** **:**

Lamento la demora pero he estado bloqueada y además sin Pc así que me ha sido difícil, pero aquí lo tienen, tarde pero seguro jajaj. En fin como siempre agradezco a mi beta y amiga Eowyn095 por brindarme siempre su ayuda y consejos.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

 **CAPÍTULO 13** **:**

–Es un placer conoceros a todos, y verte nuevamente Arthur...

–¿Cómo es que...?

–¿Cómo supe que estabas bien y aquí?

–Uuhhhmmm -asintió el pelirrojo.

–La última vez que estuvimos juntos tuve un mal presentimiento y antes de que salieras y sin que lo notases, te puse un hechizo que me avisaría si estabas mal, cuando te reuniste con Dumbledore y Preweett te seguí pero el maldito vejo había realizado un hechizo al lugar impidiéndome entrar, cuando lo logre ya era tarde, nuevamente estabas en éxtasis, y era mi palabra contra la de ese viejo y tu "esposa". –Comenzó a explicar mientras se sentaba en una silla traída por un duende y se inclinaba levemente en forma de agradecimiento.

–Pero eso no explica...

–Déjame terminar, mi petirrojo - dijo sonrojando al otro –... uf (suspiro) bien cuando estaban saliendo de la habitación en la que habían estado hablando y como el viejo estaba ocupado hablando con la maldita bruja, logré acercarme un poco y lanzarte un hechizo oscuro que me permitiría saber cuándo estarías libre del hechizo y de esa forma poder recuperarlos a todos, y no te preocupes el hechizo alcanza hasta nuestros hijos –terminó el moreno al ver que el pelirrojo iba a decir.

–¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó el rubio mayor con todos los demás presentes atentos.

–Me refiero a que el hechizo no solo me avisa, sino que también hace que tus recuerdos sean compartidos con nuestros hijos –respondió mirando al Weasley.

–... Pe... Pero eso significaría...- dijo totalmente rojo el mayor preocupándole que sus hijos vieran sus recuerdos más vergonzosos en especial las escenas que compartía con el hombre sentado frente a él.

–Mmmm...oh no, no te preocupes esos recuerdos no les llegaran, solo los últimos momentos, todo lo que pasamos por culpa de esa mujer y por ese loco que creía que hacía bien en alejarnos –dijo totalmente enojado, es que a pesar de todo no podía creer que el viejo, que era el líder de la luz, hubiera hecho todo eso pensando que era por "el bien mayor".

–Y ahora que el señor Weasley recupero su memoria, ¿qué pasara con ustedes? después de todo usted tiene su esposa e hijo, hablando de eso, ¿dónde está el otro hijo que tuvo con el señor Weasley? –Preguntó totalmente serio y preocupado el ojiverde, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción del pelirrojo mayor, porque eso era común con sus hijos

–...eso no debería importarle, Lord Potter –dijo seriamente el mayor, pero continuó al ver que el menor iba a hablar. –Pero aun así le diré, mi "adorada" esposa falleció cuando mi hijo tenía 5 años, a pesar de que no nos amábamos ella era una buena madre.

–Harry, cálmate –susurró el rubio menor a su prometido.

–No te preocupes Dragón, lo que pasa es que me preocupo por el Sr. Weasley, ya que es como un padre para mí –dijo besándole la mejilla.

–Comprendemos eso –habló esta vez Remus. –Pero aun no responde ¿qué pasó con el hermano de Ron? ¿Qué pasa con su hijo Theo?

–Gryffindors- dijeron los tres Slytherin presentes, haciendo sonreír a Arthur y a Gornut, mientras Remus con Harry tenían una cara de incomprensión.

–... ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el ojiverde.

–Recuerda Harry, ¿cuál fue la descripción del otro hijo de Arthur? - se apiadó Gornut.

–Mmmm

–Era pelinegro, todo lo contrario a los demás hijos, por ello fue arrancado de él, según comprendí –dijo Ramus, y después de meditarlo un momento –ahhh.

–¿Qué? –Al parecer un Gryffindor aun parecía perdido.

–Ay amor –dijo el rubio menor sin notar lo que dijo, pero el moreno sí lo oyó y sonrió, pero fue sacado de su nubes cuando su "pareja" continuó. –Él se refiere a Theo, no has notado que es la viva imagen de su padre, pero que si lo notas bien tiene algunos cabellos rojos.

–Mmm ah… -dijo después de meditarlo -ohhh pero eso quiere decir que su esposa…

–Mi esposa Lord Potter...

–Harry, por favor –interrumpió –después de todo es la pareja del Sr...

–Arthur –le interrumpió a él también. –Después de todo creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no crees?

–Gracias, Arthur, bueno como decía tutéeme por favor, las formalidades sobran.

–Bien, Sr... Harry, como decía ella siempre supo que no la amaba, además era infértil, así que no tuvo ningún problema en criar a Theo como si fuese el suyo propio –terminó de contar lo sucedido o al menos a explicar algo de todo lo sucedido. –Y en cuanto a Theo, yo siempre le conté sobre su verdadera madre, él siempre te observaba desde lejos. –Se dirigió esta vez al pelirrojo que tenía una mirada triste.

–Ya veo –interrumpió el rubio menor al notar la tristeza de esa pareja - es por ello que siempre se negaba a participar de las bromas a Weasley, era porque era su hermano, su contraparte.

–Oh –saltó Harry –eso también explicaría por qué Ron a pesar de que siempre hablaba mal de los Sly, nunca mencionaba a Theo, al contrario había veces que le notaba observándole, incluso una vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía y él me contó que sentía como si algo le llamase a acercarse a Theo pero que no sabía explicar por qué era eso.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó el Weasley mayor.

–Sí.

–La sangre llama –dijo el peliplata mayor en brazos de Remus. –No importa si están peleados, lejos o no saben de esta persona, la sangre y magia que corre por sus venas llama y no importa si ustedes no lo comprenden la sensación no se va.

–Bien creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema, o nunca terminaremos – indicó el duende mayor.

–Sí, tienes razón Gornut, y creo que con todo lo que hemos oído y descubierto, estoy más que autorizado para expulsar de mi familia a Molly Preweett y Ginebra Weasley quien también pasará a ser Preweett y de todo lo que me pertenece, además ellas mismas deberán pagar todo lo que robaron y "cogieron" diciendo que eran su derecho –dijo totalmente en pose de sangre pura el pelirrojo sacándole una sonrisa al Nott.

–Yo solicito que se realice los trámites correspondientes para que mis hijos, todos ellos, a partir de la fecha lleven el apellido Nott-Weasley - indicó el mayor con una sonrisa leve imaginándose la reacción de la bruja pelirroja.

–Bien no se preocupen señores aquí Grigotts nos encargaremos de todo –informó con una sonrisa maligna que haría correr a cualquiera,

–Te lo agradecemos mucho Gornut –indicó Harry con una leve inclinación seguido por los demás presentes.

–Bien, creo que es hora de hablar sobre qué haremos con Dumbledore.

Se sintió un aura oscura y cuando se voltearon vieron al rubio menor con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, Harry agradecía que Sev se haya quedado dormido no quería que se asustara al ver de esa manera a su papá.

–Ca...calma Dragón. –Se acercó nervioso el ojiverde. –Contra Dumbly no podemos hacer mucho ya que está muerto...

–Oh en eso te equivocas, amor –sonrió aún más el rubio haciendo temer a todos los presentes.

–A… ¿A qué te refieres hijo? –Preguntó temeroso el rubio mayor.

–Oh...nada de qué preocuparse, solo que un día hallé unos interesantes libros en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts –informó muy feliz –y en estos encontré algunos hechizos que lastiman a los cuadros e incluso los puede hacer sufrir un infierno.

–Y... ¿Quién fue el id...cof cof quien te dio permiso para entrar allí? Según sé se necesita el permiso de un profesor para ello –preguntó tenso el duende desde su escritorio.

–Eh... Pues, ¿quién más? Fue Sevy -dijo totalmente inocente el rubio haciendo a todos pensar que fue enseñado por la mejor serpiente.

–Cof, cof. Bien, como decía… –Harry trató de retomar la conversación –Dragón puedes hacer lo que quieras con el cuadro de la vieja cabra –cuando terminó de hablar se arrepintió al ver la cara de su pareja.

–¿En serio? –Harry al verlo así sólo le quedo asentir lentamente. –Genial –dijo el rubio con los ojos brillando.

–Cof, cof. En cuanto a Molly y Ginebra Weasley creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es demandarlas a que paguen y para ello deberán trabajar puesto que ya no tienen forma de sacar dinero de Arthur ni de mi.

–Pero… –A Draco simplemente eso no le gustaba, creía que era muy poco para lo que ellos le hicieron a su pareja.

–Sé que es poco pero si hacemos simplemente esto ellas buscaran la forma de vengarse y cuando lo hagan estaremos preparados y allí es cuando les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces, e incluso puedes cogerlas de tiro al blanco –dijo sonriéndole el moreno a su rubito que tenía un puchero y un ceño fruncido en su rustro.

–Tsk… como sea. –Dijo no muy convencido.

Los demás sólo observan los planes de los jóvenes y aunque ellos consideraron que eran muy poco el castigo concordaron con el menor en cuanto a que las mujeres Preweett no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y cuando eso ocurriera estarían preparados y esta vez se asegurarían de que el menor no tuviera misericordia

Siguieron hablando y haciendo planes una media hora más, pero ya era tarde y tenían que regresar a Hogwarts, en especial Remus y Lucius, que antes de salir de Hogwarts habían llevado a Teddy con Madame Pomfrey y ya extrañaban al pequeño.

–Bueno, creo que es hora que nos retiremos, hemos estado más tiempo de lo esperado –indicó Lucius y Harry se levantó a donde estaba sevy con sus guardianes descansando.

–Sí, es lo mejor –respondió Arthur. –Además debo hablar con mis hijos.

–Yo también iré, no te dejaré solo. –Indicó el Nott mayor.

–Bien, nos vamos –dijo Harry llegando con un sevy medio dormido al igual que Zhong y Hei. –Muchas gracias por todo Gornut, que la Diosa llene de oro sus bóvedas.

–Y que derrote a sus enemigos. –Respondió el duende.

–Papi, teno hambe.

–Lo sé, pequeño y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts iremos a la cocina a comer algo, ¿está bien? –Dijo el moreno.

–¡Ti! –Respondió feliz, acurrucándose nuevamente en el pecho de Harry.

–Bien, vais los dos a la cocina porque en cuanto a mí, iré directo a la oficina del director –dijo Draco con una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a todos excepto a Sev que sólo frunció ceñito al sentir el cuerpo tenso de su padre.

–¿Qé paza, papá? –Preguntoó inclinando su cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

–Eh...oh nada cariño, no te preocupes.

Todos se retiraron a su destino, es decir, Hogwarts. Arthur quería ir a ver a sus hijos antes que nada pero Ethan tenía planeado otra cosa, así que cuando estuvo por subir al carruaje junto a los demás, le cogió del brazo y le susurro al oído "te extrañé", allí comprendió que su pareja quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y aceptó sin decir nada, pues también extrañaba a su amor, ya mañana irían a ver a sus hijos. Por Molly no se preocupaban, al menos aun no, puesto que al expulsarle de su familia la madriguera se encargaría de sacarla de la casa, aunque esta no sea realmente Weasley Manor sino una simple casa que sus padres les dieron pero las barreras sólo obedecerán a un Weasley y ella al ser expulsada la casa ya no la reconocería como su dueña e inmediatamente la sacaría de allí

Aquello tomaría por sorpresa a Molly, que seguramente buscaría de volver a entrar, y al darse por vencida tendría que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Lo que significa que mañana podía ir con tranquilidad y hablar con sus hijos, ya que ella tratando de arreglar lo sucedido iría a Hogwarts, por la tarde o al menos esperaba no equivocarse.

Arthur y Ethan llegaron a Nott manor, donde no fue necesario las palabras y se dejaron llevar por el amor, la confianza, y la pasión que les embargaba. Por fin estaban juntos y esta vez nadie los separaría. Se demostraron su amor durante casi toda la noche, aunque por fin descansaron a la 1 de la mañana, y eso que comenzaron aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde, sin cenar.

En otro lugar, Harry y compañía llegaron a Hogwarts, Rem y Luc fueron rápidamente a la enfermería a ver a Teddy, mientras que Harry llevó a Sev a la cocina a comer algo, no quería seguir a su prometido porque temía salir traumado y no gracias, él quería seguir cuerdo y sev era muy pequeño aun para que vea a su papi trasformado en... bueno ustedes entienden.

Draco observo como su prometido e hijo se dirigieron a la cocina no sin antes besarle uno la mejilla y el otro los labios, con una sonrisa se dirigió al despacho de la directora, mientras más se acercaba la sonrisa se mantenía pero está ahora era llena de sadismo. Saludó cordialmente a la profesora y le pidió que le permitiera un momento a solas con el director, así que sin entender ella aceptó y se retiró, los demás retratos de los directores comprendieron que la sonrisa que llevaba el rubio solo dignificaba una cosa, dolor y, no gracias, ellos preferían decir "mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió" aunque ellos ya estaban muertos. Dumbledore también intentó huir pero por más que lo intentaba no podía cuando escuchó a Minerva cerrar la puerta tras de sí y a los demás ex directores correr escuchó una voz que le paralizó:

–¿A dónde va, director? Usted y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar. –Sonrió inocente, con un rostro de yo no mato ni a una mosca.

–N... No sé de qué desea hablar, joven malfoy –mala respuesta se dijo a si mismo cuando notó que la sonrisa inocente pasó a una mortal.

–¿Ah no? Corríjame si me equivoco entonces –dijo lentamente el rubio. –Usted viejo come caramelos trató de casar a MI Harry con esa falsa comadreja, destruyó una familia, manipuló la vida de Mi prometido...-iba a continuar cuando el viejo "sabiamente" interrumpió su diatriba.

–Pero mi niño eso fue por el bien mayor –pronto notó que no debió haber dicho eso cuando vio que un aura negra envolvía al rubio y este levantaba la varita y susurraba.

–Buxum simul desinit esse Albus Dumbledore dolore mensam vivus pateretur volo pati dilectus. Sic fiat (cuadro de Albus Dumbledore dejar de existir causando dolor al mismo cuadro, es mi deseo que sufra lo que mi amado sufrió durante su vida. que así sea)

–P... Pero, hijo, todo fue por el bien mayor –dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo pero fallando terriblemente porque el hechizo lanzado era muy doloroso y sentía como si fuese algo de muchos años.

–¿Por el bien mayor? –Despreció. –Bien, por el bien mayor dejaré que sientas lo que MI novio sintió durante toda su vida –dijo sonriendo y sentándose tranquilamente a observar y oír los gritos del cuadro, lamentablemente no pudo seguir disfrutando de esto porque le llegó el patronus de su novio.

–"Cariño, si ya terminaste de jugar y traumatizar al director será mejor si vuelves pronto, sevy no quiere dormir si su papi no está aquí - papi daco - sí cariño, papi ya viene, por favor regresa pronto"

Aquello le hizo sonreír así que sin mas no le quedó otra que salir.

–Tsk. Ni modo viejo, ya me voy pero no te preocupes, por el bien mayor dejarás de existir –le dijo sonriendo y levantando su varita nuevamente aterrando al director.

–N... No puedes hacer eso, si no estoy quién dirigirá a Minerva.

–Oh no se preocupe director estamos seguros de que lo hará mucho mejor que usted. Hasta nunca. "Ignis" –lanzó y observó como el cuadro comenzó poco a poco a extenderse sobre todo el cuadro, los demás directores temerosos se alejaron del cuadro pero pronto notaron que el fuego sólo estaba en el cuadro de Albus, muchos nombres Dumbledore.

–Buenas noches, directores –se dirigió a los demás cuadros y salió tarareando.

–Oh señor Malfoy, ya terminó de hablar con Albus –preguntó la nueva directora ajena a todo lo que pasó en la habitación.

–Sí, profesora, ya termine con él, muchas gracias por su tiempo –se retiró y la directora cerró la dirección sin siquiera entrar y se dirigió a su habitación, había sido un día muy pesado, no se imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevaría al día siguiente.

-Owari-

 **NOTAS FINALES** **:**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, más o menos? ¿Merece un reviews? O yo merezco un Avada… no les garantizo que el siguiente sea actualizado pronto, a pesar de que ya tengo una pequeña parte de el, me es difícil y a veces debo releer el fic para no equivocarme. En fin gracias por su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente no olviden dejar su comentario. Nos estamos leyendo…

Pdta. Espero que hayan tenido un feliz San Valentín… a diferencia mía que lo pase soltera y trabajando.

T-T


	14. Capitulo 14

**RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino Harry no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.  
Agradezco a mi Beta Eowyn095 que me brindo su ayuda, gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo fic.

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Lamento la demora he estado corta de ideas y seguramente el próximo también demorara así que tenedme paciencia onegai. Espero que disfrutáis el capítulo me esforcé mucho asi que no olvidéis dejar sus comentarios.

 **Capítulo 14**

Llegó un nuevo día sin que nadie se enterase de lo sucedido en el despacho de la directora. En la habitación de nuestros protagonistas; un pequeño y hermoso niño de ojos ónix estaba sobándose sus ojitos medio dormido, cuando de pronto su barriguita sonó de hambre así que decidido a que sus papis lo alimenten se paró y miró hacia ellos y sonrió al verlos abrazados, recordando lo que pasó cuando su papi Draco llegó:

 _Flash Back_

Harry después de dejar la cocina con un Sevy sonriendo porque había tenido dos porciones de postre, aunque su papá le dijo que no le dijera a su papi porque si no se enojaría con él y no habría más postre, eso sí que no, Sevy adoraba el postre, pero no quería mentirle a su papi, pero el postre, mi papi, mi postre – al final Sevy decidió que era chiquito y que había cosas que simplemente se le olvidaban así que simplemente olvidaría decirle a su papi, no había mentira si no recordaba nada. Llegaron a su habitación y no estaba su papi:

–Papá ¿none ta papi?

–Eh... bueno cariño viste a tu papi enojado –Sevy asintió recordando como su papi lo asustó. –Verás fue con quien fue el causante de su ira, así que esperemos que no se demore, anda vamos a bañarnos.

El peque no muy seguro siguió a su papá. Después del baño su papa le puso su pijamita verde con una serpiente plateada en el centro -imagínense iba a ponerme un pijama con un león rojo uf felizmente que mi papi me enseño como hacer que haga lo que quiero, así que solo pongo mi carita de cachorrito triste y si eso no funciona le mando una miradita que dice "me pones eso y te dejo de querer" por supuesto añadiéndole su pucherito y listo.

Harry después de ver la miradita de su hijo no le quedo más que suspirar y sonreír tiernamente, es que Sev no se daba cuenta que lo único que lo que lograba al hacer esos gestos es que se vea más tierno de lo que ya es, pero mejor no le digamos no vaya a ser que su papi se entere que hice enojar al chibi.

–Bueno hijo es hora de dormir –Harry cogió a su hijo el cual puso mala cara. –¿Qué pasa bebe?

–No hay papi.

–Oh, parece que se va a demorar –dijo más para él que para el niño, el cual estaba ya haciendo pucheritos.

–Papi.

–..Bbien, ¿quieres a papi? –Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. –Bueno entonces llamémosle.

–¿Cómo?

–Pues así "espectro patronun" –el niño salto sobre donde estaba, pero se quedó mirando al ciervo haciendo sonreír a su papa. –¿Quieres tocarlo?

–Ti

–Anda hazlo –vio como el pequeño se acercó al ciervo y paso su mano sobre el lomo del animal sonriendo ante su suavidad –bueno mandemos el mensaje a su papi: "cariño, si ya terminaste de jugar y traumatizar al director será mejor que vuelves pronto, Sevy no quiere dormir si su papi no está aquí - papi daco - si cariño papi ya viene, por favor, regresa pronto"

No pasó mucho tiempo después de enviarle al ciervo con el mensaje cuando su papi llegó, se acercó y le beso la mejilla y luego su papá le beso la otra mejilla y después lo colocaron en su cunita su papi cantándole una canción de cuna y antes de cerrar sus ojitos vio cómo su papa lo besaba y decía "Los amo a los dos" aquello hizo que su corazón latiera y sintiera un calorcito en su interior. así querido y protegido durmió y no vio como sus papis dormían abrazados sonriéndose besándose y Harry controlándose para no hacerle el amor a su prometido. (Necesitaría una ducha de agua fría muy fría)

 _End flash_

Después de recordar su pancita nuevamente se quejó aquello gano un pucherito y lagrimitas en sus ojos, sus papis no se levantaban y el quería comer

–Papi –Nada. –Papá. –Nada, cansado y deseando poder salir de su cuna no se dio cuenta que voló por sobre su cunita y cuando ya estuvo sobre ellos sonrió con una sonrisa que siempre pone su papi cuando va a salirse con la suya, cuando estaba por reír su pancita se quejó nuevamente así que haciendo nuevamente un pucherito agregando un ceñito –¡Despetad ya teno hamb! –gritó fuertemente haciendo saltar a sus padres que gracias a los reflejos de su papá no se golpeó pues pudo cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ya recuperados del trauma, quiero decir del susto, se bañaron y vistieron para ir al comedor, Sevy iba comiendo una manzana, había querido un pastel, pero su papi no le dejo que no, había echo pucherito y nada - no juto - por el camino se encontraban con Neville y Theo

–Hola chicos, ¿qué tal les fue? –Saludó como siempre el leal y tierno Nev mientras su novio solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo (típico).

–Muy bien gracias, con algunas sorpresas, pero bien –respondió Harry sonriéndole a su verdadero amigo.

–Benos días –saludó Sevy con una sonrisa recordando lo que su papi siempre hace.

–Buenos días sev, ¿cómo estás? –Sonrió Nev al ver los modales del chibi.

–Ben gacias –contestó con una sonrisa mientras comía su manzana y colocaba su cabecita en el hombro de su papá.

–Cuéntanos Theo, como fue la reunión con la abuela de tu prometido –preguntó Draco viendo tiernamente como su novio se sentó a darle de comer a su hijo.

–Pues… –contestó el moreno sly comenzando a recordar lo sucedido en la Mansión Lomgbottom.

 _Flash back_

Nev y Theo llegaron a Longbottom Manor siendo recibidos por un elfo domestico

–Bienvenidos a Lombogttom Manor Amo Neville y Señor Nott – saludó alegremente el elfo

–Gracias Kil, mi abuela está en el estudio –respondió sonriente Nev al ver al elfo que siempre cuidaba de él.

–Sí joven amo, la Maestra se encuentra en su estudio.

–Entonces iremos para allá, te importaría preparar algunos bocadillos y llevárnoslos por favor – le indicó Nev.

–Por supuesto que no amo, Kil llevara bocadillos y té para usted, la ama y su invitado.

–Gracias, vamos Theo es por aquí –le indicó a su novio al cual, aunque no lo parezca él sabía que estaba nervioso. –No te preocupes todo estará bien.

–¿Tú crees que…? –Theo estaba preocupado no queria dar mala impresión.

–Ya verás que sí –sonrió el menor.

–Te amo Nev, y no soportaría… –su rostro estoico perdió el color al decir eso, pero se recuperó cuando su novio le besó antes de responderle.

–Lo sé yo igual pero no hay de qué preocuparse, aunque mi abuela es estricta es muy buena y me quiere y quiero lo mejor para mí.

–Gracias por tales palabras querido – se escuchó una voz cercana que hizo saltar a la pareja

–¡Abuela! –Sonrió y corrió a saludar a su abuela – te extrañe ven deja que te presente a mi novio, el es Theodoro Nott.

–Es un placer conocerlo, Heredero Nott.

–Igualmente Lady Longbottom, es un placer conocerla y sobre todo en esta situación .

–¿A si? ¿Y cuál es la situación? –Preguntó seria e indicándoles sentarse frente a ella

–…Yo Theodoro Ethan Nott, vástago de la noble casa Nott solicito a Ud., Lady Augusta Longbottom, regente de la casa Longbottom la mano en matrimonio de su nieto Neville Franklin Longbottom, heredero de la muy antigua y noble casa Longbottom.

–…–Había pocas cosas que ahora sorprendía a Augusta Longbottom, y esto es algo que la dejo muy sorprendida.

–¿Abuela? –Se preocupó el heredero Longbottom.

–…Disculpen es que fue algo que me sorprendió, pero dígame heredero Nott. ¿Por qué debería concederle la mano de mi nieto? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué la solicita en calidad de vástago y no de heredero?¿Acaso esconde algo?

–Abue…

–Primero, pido en calidad de vástago de la casa Nott debido a que yo no soy el heredero, pronto algunas cosas se aclaran y estoy seguro que el verdadero heredero tomara el lugar que le corresponde y por ende no puedo solicitar algo que luego puedo perder.

–….–La sorpresa fue mayor ya que eso era inesperado para la mayor.

–Y, ¿por qué solicito su mano en matrimonio? Porque lo amo, y no hay nadie a parte de mí en este mundo que lo amara tanto como yo lo haga y luchare cada día de mi vida para que sea feliz y que la familia e hijos que él me dé serán amados con cada fibra de mi ser –respondió totalmente serio sin ninguna pisca de duda o nerviosismo y aquello agrado a la mayor porque demostraba que realmente amaba a su nieto y que no deseaba usarlo para apoderarse de su título de Lord.

–Bien, comprendo la situación y espero se aclare pronto.

–Así será Lady por ende le pido un poco de paciencia ya que no es mi derecho decir lo que acontece.

–…Bien cambiando de tema, te concedo su mano en matrimonio con la condición de que el primer hijo varón que tengan sea heredero de la casa Longbottom –comentó y vio que la pareja estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

–Por supuesto, después de todo yo había pensado que a pesar de que Nev sea mi consorte nuestros hijos, los que tengamos lleven el apellido Longbottom-Nott –respondió el Heredero Nott.

–Entonces, vástago de la Noble casa Nott, le concedo la mano de mi nieto Neville Franklin Longbottom en matrimonio.

–¡Gracias, abuela! Verás como no te arrepentirás de darnos tu aprobación –sonrió brillantemente el más joven haciéndoles sonreír a su abuela y a su novio.

 _End flash back_

–Luego de eso comenzamos a hacer planes para la boda. ¿Cuándo se realizará? ¿Dónde? Todo eso –terminó Nev.

–Felicidades a los dos –dijo Harry sonriendo a la pareja mientras seguía alimentando a Sevy que sonreía al ver las muecas que hacia su papá, aunque el pequeño se reía de lo ridículo que se veía su padre más que otra cosa.

–Felicidades –dijo el rubio a la pareja.

–Gracias –respondieron los dos abrazados –y queríamos….

–¡Chicos! –Se oyó una voz fuerte que venía hacia ellos, cuando vieron quien era no se sorprendieron al ver a un pelirrojo corriendo con su pareja hacia ellos seguidos de una morena y una castaña que le regañaba.

Ron, Mione, Blaise, Pansy

–Bienvenidos. ¿Cómo les va a todos? –Preguntó el ojiverde terminando de darle de comer a su hijo y pasándoselo al rubio para que él pueda comer.

–Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho cuando los visitamos ayer pero ya que ellos son muy abiertos de mente no hubo problemas –indicó la castaña – en cuanto a los padres de Pan iremos en una hora a verlos, primero queríamos verles y preguntarles como fue todo.

–Oh a nosotros nos dieron muchas sorpresas, pero todo está bien ahora –respondió el moreno ojiverde – y a ustedes – esta vez se dirigió al pelirrojo y a su pareja. Pero cuando iba a responderles se escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse y ven entrar a Artur Weasley seguido por Ethan Nott.

Harry asumió que venían a contarles a todos lo sucedido y lo que Molly Prewett había hecho.

–¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo en casa? –Se preocupó el pelirrojo menor

–No hijo, y que bueno que te encuentro quería hablar contigo y tus hermanos –ante esto Nev sintió a su pareja tensarse – a todos – dijo el mayor viendo a Theo.

–Theo hijo, Arthur ya recuerda todo –le respondió Nott padre a su hijo al ver las emociones en los ojos de su hijo.

–¿Todo?

–Sí, Theo, ya recuerdo todo, y lamento realmente lo siento –Arthur abrazó al menor mientras lloraba dejando sorprendidos a todos.

–Creo que sería mejor si van a la sala de menesteres a hablar –indicó Harry al ver la situación

–S…si tienes razón –se calmó el mayor que aún estaba abrazado a Theo – chicos, Ron, Fred, George, vamos sus hermanos mayores están esperándonos en la sala.

–¡¿Y yo que acaso no soy tu hija?! –Se escuchó la voz de una pelirroja enojada .

–Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas? –Respondió más duro de lo que planeaba – te aconsejaría ir a ver a tu madre porque desde ahora ambas están fuera de la familia Weasley

–¡No puedes hacernos esto! –Gritó furiosa al comprender que su "padre" había descubierto su verdadero origen, ella lo sabia ya que al cumplir 11 años su madre se lo contó y le dijo que si quería ser rica que siguiera fingiendo ser una Weasley.

–Ya lo hice –fue todo lo que dijo.

–¡Arthur Weasley! ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme de la familia Weasley? Soy tu esposa la madre de tus hijos –llegó gritando una pelirroja furiosa haciendo que Nott mayor sacara su varita.

–¿Mi esposa? ¿Madre de mis hijos? ¡Tú no eres más que una pu… una arpía que lo único que hizo fue destruir mi vida y la de mis hijos! –Gritó el pelirrojo furioso sorprendiendo a sus hijos a todos porque los mayores habían visto entrar a su "madre" y la habían seguido para tratar de evitar lo que hiciera ya que sus recuerdos les llegaron ayer habían tenido tiempo para analizarlos sabían que sus demás hermanos seguramente también tenían algunos recuerdos, pero al ser más jóvenes no comprenderían

Molly furiosa se preparó para lanzar un Avada dirigido a Ethan asustando a todos, pero Harry habiendo prevenido aquello y despacio sin que los demás excepto su pareja lo notara dijo "Yo Harry James Potter, heredero de las muy antiguas y nobles casa de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, lo que me hace heredero de Hogwarts por el presente manifiesto que Molly y Ginevra Preweett ya no son bienvenidas en este Castillo y a todo lo que le pertenezca a Hogwarts. Así sea."

Arthur al ver lo que Molly pretendía se puso delante de su pareja, pero se sorprendió al ver a Molly y a Ginevra desaparecer frente a ellos. Cuando iba a preguntar qué había sucedido una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

–Uf eso estuvo cerca –habló Harry.

–Sí, pero felizmente lo hiciste a tiempo amor –sonrió un rubio a los presentes.

–¿Harry?

–Mmm

–¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó sorprendido Arthur.

–Oh no te preocupes por eso ahora, porque no llevas a todos a la sala de menesteres y les explicas todo.

–G…gracias –agradeció el pelirrojo indicando a sus hijos seguirlo y llevando él a Theo, ahora que lo tenia no lo dejaría.

–Nev, Blaise, vayan con ellos, los necesitaran –indicó el ojiverde al ver la indecisión de los dos si seguir a sus parejas o no., recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza regresó a su familia –Bien sevy, ¿qué hacemos hoy?

-owari-

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Merezco reviews?

Pdt. Guest, agradezco mucho tus comentarios, lamento no poder responderlos espero seguir leyéndolos.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Pequeño Severus Potter – Malfoy**

 **RESUMEN**

A causa de una pelea, Draco y Harry, en el aula de pociones, provocan una explosión donde sin poder hacer nada Severus Snape, queda dentro de ellas, trayendo como consecuencia que este sea convertido en un niño de no más de 2 años.

Minerva quien es la nueva directora, hace que tanto Draco y Harry, sean los encargados de cuidarlo y educarlo mientras se busca una manera de volverlo a su forma original, sin saber que eso es imposible pues al parecer el veneno de Nagini no había desaparecido por completo y estaba causando la muerte lenta de Severus, y habiendo regresado a ser solo un niño dicho veneno había desparecido.

¿Podrán ese par cuidar de un niño?

¿Cómo crecerá Severus siendo un Potter-Malfoy?

 **NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Tal y como les dije en la actualización de mi otro fic sufri un bloqueo total, asi que lamento la demora, no les puedo decir que actualizare mas seguido porque seria mentir, asi que agradezco la espera y espero que disfruten la lectura. Agradezco a mi beta Eowyn095 por siempre brindarme su ayuda y un agradecimiento especial a Scar Prime-Chan, por ayudarme con los diálogos. En fin… disfruten la lectura… o no?

 **Capítulo 15**

–Nev, Blaise, vayan con ellos, los necesitarán –indicó el ojiverde al ver la indecisión de los dos al seguir a sus parejas o no, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza regresó a su familia.

–Bien, Sevy, ¿qué hacemos hoy? –Le preguntó al niño.

–Vamo a lago –respondió Sevy –con papi y tedy – abrazando la pierna de su papá.

–Bueno, pero llamemos a Dobby para que nos prepare algo para llevar mientras vamos a por Teddy, ¿te parece? –Agarró a su hijo para poder cargarlo.

–¡Ti! –Draco solo sonrió al ver a su ahora pareja consentir tanto a su hijo.

En otro lugar cerca de allí bueno, en la misma escuela solo que en otro pasillo, para ser exactos la familia Weasley se dirigía hacia la sala de menesteres.

Momentos después

En la sala de menesteres la familia Nott Weasley se encontraban muy nerviosos, no sabían quién iniciar la conversación, Ethan al ver esto sonrió porque sus hijos a pesar de ser Gryffindors no tenían el valor de hablar así que decidió iniciar el.

–Su padre y yo nos amamos desde que estamos en Hogwarts, fueron los mejores momentos de nuestra vida y más cuando los tuvimos a cada uno de ustedes. –Ethan miro a sus hijos. –Pero Molly amaba tanto a su padre que se obsesionó con él, así que le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, ya que según ella, Arthur no podía estar con alguien oscuro.

A pesar de la seriedad que mostraba aún se podía percibir la tristeza en sus ojos

–Drogaron a Arthur para que estuviera con Molly y ustedes fueron obliviatados, aquello me lastimó mucho, ya que la persona que amaba y mis hijos me fueron arrebatados –se dirigió principalmente a los mayores - incluso usaron hechizos con el fin de que creyeran que ella era su madre, intenté muchas veces salvarles, alejarles de ella, pero por más que intentaba el viejo metomentodo metía sus narices y lo único que lograba era lastimar a Arthur, lo bueno de todo esto es que a pesar de sus intentos Arthur siempre fue mío, cada vez que lo alejaba por muy corto tiempo que fuese uno de vosotros era concebido, bueno dos en caso de los gemelos y mellizos

Ethan siguió narrando todo lo sucedido mientras estaban juntos y cuando fueron separados, les explicó lo mucho que luchó para tenerlos a su lado, pero al ser él de una familia oscura y Dumbledore el líder de la "luz" tenía las de perder.

–Por más que intentaba que el Wizengamot me ayudara, el maldito viejo siempre metía las narices y decía que yo era de una familia oscura y que lo que yo decía era mentira. Molly me amenazó que si no le daba dinero los lastimaría, y no sé si ella sería capaz o no de hacerlo, pero no quería provocarla así le daba dinero mensualmente había veces en que la cantidad aumentada, ella decía que alguno de ustedes estaba enfermo y que si no quería que se mueran, que le diera más dinero para las medicinas. –Ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas que retenía –realmente nunca me importó la cantidad de dinero que daba siempre y cuando todos ustedes se encontraran sanos y salvos.

Aquello sorprendió incluso a Arthur que jamás se imaginó que su pareja le pagó a quien fue su esposa para mantenerlos a salvo a él y a sus hijos, eso le hizo amarlo más y más.

Theo se encontraba muy nervioso y sorprendido por todo lo que oía de su padre, por un lado, él sospechaba algo puesto que su padre siempre que iba a Gringotts regresaba más triste de lo normal; pero por otro lado se sentía nervioso y temeroso por como su papá actuaria con él y en sus pensamientos se repetía: "Por Merlín, ojalá que mi papá como mis hermanos me acepten y quieran a pesar de ser un Slytherin"

Ethan notó a su hijo y comprendía su estado ya que él se sentía igual, temeroso de que sus hijos no lo acepten por eso se acercó al único hijo que pudo criar y le hablo suavemente.

–Tranquilo Theo, ahora ya todos saben la verdad, saben que son una familia, una familia de verdad, no tienes nada que temer.

–Así es –intervino Arthur con una sonrisa, seguido por sus demás hijos, le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

–Fred ven vamos a bromear con nuestro pequeño hermano –le susurró George a su gemelo que rio.

–Cuenta conmigo –le guiñó el ojo a su hermano.

–¡Déjenlo en paz y si le hacen algo no respondo! –Gritó Ron a los dos gemelos que se sorprendieron.

–Theo lo siento mucho, lamento todo lo que hice, pero estaba cegado con la idea de que los Slytherins eran malos, perdóname por favor, no quiero separarme nuevamente de ti ahora que te he encontrado, por fin me siento completo. –Ron corrió abrazar a su hermano quien seguía en brazos de su papa

"Ahora que he recuperado a mi familia no dejare que Molly la lastime nuevamente", pensó Arthur mirando a pareja y a sus hijos que empezaron a abrazarse.

La familia estaba muy feliz por su reencuentro tanto que no notaron que el tiempo paso volando así que se quedaron a dormir en esa habitación.

–Ojalá atrapen a Molly junto a Ginny –susurró Arthur pues aunque quería a Ginny sabía que esta estaba corrompida por su madre.

–Ella no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea tan mala, Arthur –Ethan abrazo al pelirrojo que lo abrazo fuertemente.

–Lo sé Ethan –besó la cabellera su hermosa pareja.

Habían pasado ya varios días después de lo sucedido y los aurores habían estado buscando a Molly y a su hija, pero no las habían podido hallar. Había rumores que estaba en el Callejón Knockturn, pero nada era seguro.

-No sé porque pero presiento que hoy pasara lo mismo que con el profesor Snape –susurró Neville entrando a la clase de pociones.

Hoy era día de clases y todo estaba tranquilo, pero Harry recordó que había "olvidado" decirle a su padrino que Lucius era el nuevo profesor de pociones, aún no entendía como a pesar de que este viene cada dos días a ver a Sev no había descubierto eso aún. Esperaba que cuando esto ocurriera no pasara nada. Conociendo a su padrino haría todo un escándalo cuando se enterará. Estaba tranquilo y que se sorprendió cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y se dijo a sí mismo "la paz dura tan poco" a sabiendas que ese seguramente sería su padrino y no se equivocó cuando volteo a ver cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

Tan fuerte que hizo saltar a muchos en especial a Neville, quien como siempre y como consecuencia de esto, hace explotar su poción la cual quien sabe cómo hizo, que cayera toda sobre Sirius y como los demás los alumnos ya tenían "experiencia" en las explosiones de Nev se pudieron proteger pero vamos que Sirius era Sirius así que no, él no se lo esperaba

-¿Por qué? Me pasa esto a mí –Pensó Neville–las pociones no son lo mío –lloró internamente.

Nuevamente se vio una neblina sobre donde se suponía debía estar su padrino, y Harry rogo a Merlín no sea lo que estaba pensando.

De pronto se escucha un llanto y Harry corrió hacia su "padrino" temiendo que sus pensamientos se hagan realidad y se encuentra un pequeño niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que Sev.

"No, otra vez no" pensaron todos en el salón al ver al chibi Sirius.

–Aunque el señor Black es hermoso de bebe –pensaron las chicas sonrojadas mirando al bebe.

El pequeño miraba a todos seriamente, aunque en sus ojitos azules plateados se veían lagrimitas y el pucherito indicaba que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

–Señor Potter lleve al señor Black a la enfermería –dijo Lucius y Harry al salir del shock cogió al pequeño y se lo llevo a la enfermería, pero digamos que al pequeño no le gusto que lo coja de ese modo que le hizo cambian su puchero por un ceñito fruncido y le mordió, lo que hizo gritar a Harry, pero a pesar de aquello, Harry llegó a la enfermería seguido de Draco y sus amigos encontrando a la enfermera con Sev y Teddy leyéndoles un cuento.

Cuando Sev les oyó llegar volteó y sonrió al ver a sus papas en la puerta.

–Papá, papi ¿ya veneron pod mi? –Preguntó el niño sonriendo.

–No cariño aun no, pero, ya que estoy aquí dime, ¿te divertiste? – Sonrió Harry olvidando porque se encontraba allí.

–Ti muto papá –sonrió el niño.

–Qué bueno bebe… - Iba a continuar, pero algo en sus brazos se movió y su novio le interrumpió al ver que este se distrajo.

-Madame, necesitamos su ayuda –habló el rubio lanzándole una mirada a su pareja que hizo al otro estremecer, es que no era su culpa Sev era una lindura y no podía evitar amarlo y consentirlo.

–¿Qué ocurre señor Malfoy? –Sonrió la mayor al ver como el moreno ojiverde se estremecía ante su pareja.

–Oh cierto… vera es... Sirius...poción –recordó el moreno mientras trataba de decirle lo ocurrido.

–Cálmese señor potter y explíqueme que sucede.

–Tks verá madame, Black quedó dentro de la explosión de una poción echa por Longbottom y pues como resultado de está, quedó igual que Sevy –dijo Draco indicando a Harry que dejara al mini Sirius en la camilla a lo que este asintió obedeciéndole.

–Ya veo, veamos... –Poppy empezó a revisar a Sirius que estaba muy tranquilo, más de lo normal observando al hermoso niño que miraba desde los brazos de su padre.

Harry al ver como su "padrino" observaba a su "hijo", cogió al pequeño Sev con un ceño fruncido y lo abrazó tratando de esconderlo del otro haciéndole poner los ojos a su pareja y sonreír a su audiencia.

"Quien se cree que es para ver a mi hijo así, por mas que sea mi padrino nadie ve a mi bebe así excepto Draco y yo" pensó Harry viendo al Chibi Sirius molesto.

Chibi Sirius al ver que cogían al pequeño frunció su ceñito nuevamente y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación y pudo observar a un hombre mayor castaño, delgado y con algunas heridas en el rostro, pero algo en este hombre le decía que era importante para él.

El pequeño hizo un pucherito y levanto los brazos en su dirección para que lo levante, el mayor corrió hacia él y lo abrazo

–Mierda Siri, no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas –Remus miro al Chibi que se notaba cansado y ya comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos.

–Pienso que Black quería convertirse en un niño – de repente apareció Lucius mirando a todos, Lucius miro al mini Sirius dormir en los brazos de su amante.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó confundido Harry.

–Esto será raro, pero el chucho desde que íbamos en Hogwarts, siempre ha perseguido a Sev –miró al niño en los brazos de Harry.

–Luc, sabes que Sirius siempre lo perseguía para molestarlo –Remus miro al ex-Slytherin.

–Remus sabes tan bien como yo, que Black estaba enamorado de Severus –antes esas palabras Draco como Harry abrieron los ojos.

–¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambos haciendo que Severus empezara a llorar siendo consolado por Harry.

–Lo siento Sevy, perdona no quería asustarte, anda calma si bebe, lo siento –Harry le empezó a cantar para que dejara de llorar.

–Como escucharon Black ha estado interesado en Sev desde que este inició Hogwarts y por lo visto ahora sigue interesado –vio al mini Sirius dormir.

–Ahora que lo dices una vez Sirius se puso celoso de que Severus saliera con Regulus, que es el hermano menor de Sirius, ese día Sirius estaba incontrolable, estuvo en la sala común caminando como un león a quien le quitaron su hembra –comentó Remus recordando ese día en particular.

–¡No dejaré que ese chucho se acerque a mi HIJO! –Gruñó Draco enojado con los brazos cruzados.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Draco. –Todos se sorprendieron de que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con Draco.

–Oh Merlin, el mundo mágico se acabara, Harry me dio la razón –Draco empezó a dar saltitos siendo viendo por todos.

–Sev, tu papi está loco –Harry le susurró a su pequeño hijo que frunció el ceño al oir como Harry llamaba a su papi.

–¿Dijiste algo Harry? –Susurró amenazante Draco haciendo estremecer a este y sonreir a los presentes incluyendo al pequeño Severus.

–N…nada, amor… Nada.

–Mmmm.

–Cof cof creo que el tema aquí es que haremos con Sirius –intervino Remus salvando a Harry de dormir en el sofá.

–T…tienes razón, Rem.

–Pues nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo –masculló Draco – tenemos a Sev y no creo que podamos con otro niño.

–Draco tiene razón, por mas que me gustaría cuidar de mi padrino para nosotros es imposible hacerlo –intervino pensativo el moreno ojiverde.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece si lo criamos Lucius y yo? –Preguntó emocionado Remus.

–Eh... –Fue todo lo que pudo decir Lucius a quien la idea de compartir a su amor no le agrada en lo más mínino.

–¿Estas seguro, Remus? –Preguntó dudoso Harry.

–Por supuesto, Sirius fue mi mejor amigo y sería un honor si se convirtiera en mi hijo –respondió un sonriente Remus.

–¿Tu que dices padre? –Preguntó el rubio menor al ver a su padre con la boca abierta.

Remus observó a su pareja con los ojos brillantes de emoción y esperó una respuesta.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Lamento mucho la demora, y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor no enviar cruciatus porque significaría que demoraría más jajaja

Planeaba subir este capítulo un día antes de mi cumpleaños, pero no fue posible así que lo subo dos días después.

En fin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Besos


End file.
